SURPRESAS
by Lady Carol
Summary: O Cotidiano da casa da árvore, com uma surpresinha incluida, tem Will nessa também com algumas mudanças
1. Default Chapter

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
Desculpem pessoal pela demora de uma fic nova, é que a facul ta me deixando sem tempo e eu não estou conseguindo terminar as minhas fics, mais aí vai mais uma fic do Will, e Lady K pára de fazer complor contra mim. Jessy não escuta o que ela fala. Minha alto estima está muito baixa "R" se não , não vai ter mais capítulo e nem fic nova( To cum monte aqui pra soltar.)  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 1  
  
Roxton tinha acabado de chegar da aldeia Zanga depois de três dias fora, ele foi pegar algumas coisas de que precisavam, e como sempre a maioria delas era para Challenger.  
  
Já estava ficando tarde quando ele desceu do elevador.  
  
"Eu já cheguei..." Roxton foi largando suas armas e a mochila.  
  
"Joooooohhhnnnn!!!!" Marguerite veio correndo e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a beija-lo.  
  
"Você sentiu minha falta?" Ele enlaçou a cintura dela com os braços e sorriu.  
  
"Até parece que eu ia sentir sua falta." Ela beijou ele novamente.  
  
"Eu trouxe um presente para você e outro para o William, garanto que ele vai adorar. Na verdade foi Jarl que me deu isso para trazer eu não tinha muita certeza se você ia deixar, então eu quero que você veja primeiro antes de eu mostrar pra ele." Ele foi soltando Marguerite.  
  
"O que eu não deixaria você dar pra ele?" Ela perguntou um pouco receosa – "Desde que não seja uma arma."  
  
"Não se preocupe, não é uma arma. Pega aquela cesta ali." Ele apontou pra uma cesta que estava no chão no canto do elevador. Marguerite pegou a cesta.  
  
"Que bonitinho John, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar, não entendi porque você pensou que eu não deixaria."  
  
"Você sabe que eu e você é que vamos...." Eles ouviram uns passinhos, vindo na direção deles, Marguerite colocou a cesta novamente dentro do elevador.  
  
"Papai!!!" Will correu para o seu pai, Roxton pegou ele no colo.  
  
"Oi rapazinho, você se comportou direitinho enquanto eu estava fora? Não deixou a mamãe doida, não é? Embora nós gostemos muito de fazer isso." A criança começou a beijar e abraçar o John,  
  
"Ele se comportou muito bem, não é filho? Para uma criança de dois anos..." Marguerite beijou ele.  
  
"Papai toxe pesente?" Seus pais começaram a rir.  
  
"Dessa vez ele demorou mais para pedir!!! Papai trouxe presente pra você, mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai querer só depois." Roxton piscou para sua mulher.  
  
"Pu favo papai, eu queio agola." Ele falou impaciente.  
  
"Tudo bem, papai vai te dar... por que você não pede pra mamãe pegar para você?"  
  
"Mamãe?" Marguerite sorriu para ele e entrou no elevador. - "Um Au Au !!!!!!!!" Roxton colocou ele no chão e ele pegou o filhotinho na mão. – "Au Au bonito." E ele beijava o cachorro.  
  
"Escolhe um nome pra ele, ele é menino."  
  
"Nedddd..." Marguerite caiu na gargalhada.  
  
"Eu acho que a Tia Verônica não vai gostar." Marguerite não conseguia parar de rir.  
  
"Então é Ned o nome dele filho?" Roxton perguntou sorrindo.  
  
"É papai."  
  
"Gostei do nome."Roxton deu uma risadinha – "Onde estão os outros meu amor?" Roxton pegou Marguerite pela mão e levou para o sofá. William ia atrás carregando o cachorro.  
  
"Foram todos procurar ervas, e deixaram a Marguerite em casa. Voltam amanhã perto do meio dia." Marguerite estava sentada no colo de Roxton.  
  
"Pobrezinha, todo mundo abandonou ela." Ele começou a fazer cosquinha nela. William começou a rir, e eles pararam para olhar pra ele. Ele estava sentado no chão, e o filhotinho estava lambendo ele.  
  
"Agora ele não vai mais ser tão sozinho, tem um amigo."  
  
"Foi uma boa idéia meu amor." Marguerite beijou seu marido – "Obrigada."  
  
"Você sabe que eu faço tudo pelo nosso filho, embora eu não esteja com muita vontade de cuidar de um filhote de cachorro, e não esquece que você vai me ajudar." Ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela e a cabeça no seu peito.  
  
"E o meu presente?" Marguerite passava a mão nos cabelos dele.  
  
"Dessa vez você também demorou mais pra pedir." Ele ganhou um tapa de leve no braço. – "Você vai ganhar o seu lá na nossa cama..." Ele deu "aquele" sorriso.  
  
"Eu mal posso esperar... mas agora vai lá tomar banho pra ficar bem cheiroso, que eu vou arrumar um lugar para colocar o Ned." Ele levantou mas não soltou ela.  
  
"Eu não vou demorar, e não maltrata o Ned." Ele beijou ela mais uma vez, só que dessa vez demorou mais porque tinha língua no meio. – "Eu também senti saudade." Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e foi para o banheiro.  
  
"Vem meu amor, vamos fazer uma casinha pro Ned." O menino pegou o cachorro no colo, que ficou meio pendurado. – "Você gostou do presente do papai?" Will não respondeu, ele sorriu pra sua mãe e beijou o cachorrinho. Marguerite recebeu a resposta que queria.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Margueriiiite......" Roxton gritou do banheiro.  
  
"O que é John?" Marguerite estava na cozinha com William, que estava se lambuzando todo com comida.  
  
"Eu esqueci de pegar uma toalha."  
  
"Espera que eu já vou levar." Marguerite pegou um pano e enrolou em volta do pescoço de Will. – "Fica aqui que a mamãe já volta." E foi pegar uma toalha para dar pro seu marido.  
  
Ela chegou no banheiro, e John estava nu esperando a toalha, ela olhou  
ele de cima a baixo, e esticou o braço para ele pegar a toalha. Quando  
ele foi pegar ela colocou a toalha nas costas e puxou o braço dele  
fazendo com que ele ficasse mais perto. Marguerite passou a mão no abdome  
dele olhando um pouco mais para baixo.  
  
"Eu estava com saudade disso também." Ela disse colocando a mão na parte traseira dele. Ele foi com a boca no pescoço dela e com a mão para pegar a toalha. Segundos depois ele pegou a toalha e a largou.  
  
"Segura a onda mulher, nosso filho está acordado ainda, mas essa noite promete." Ela se virou para deixar o banheiro e Roxton assobiou pra ela, que deu um sorriso pra ele.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Roxton e Marguerite estavam sentados no sofá e William estava pulando no meio dos dois.  
  
"William, você não está com sono?" Marguerite perguntou enquanto ele se pendurava em seu pai.  
  
"No mamá!" E ele não parava se pular, já eram dez horas da noite.  
  
"Pero su mamá esta y su papá también."  
  
"Eu não gosto quando vocês fazem isso. Eu sempre fico de fora da conversinha de vocês, o Will tem quase três anos e fala não sei quantas línguas, é claro que não é perfeito, mas daqui a dois ou três anos vai ser perfeito igual a você. E eu só sei falar duas, mal e porcamente, e olha que uma delas é a minha." Marguerite começou a rir do bico dele.  
  
"Mon Coeur, não precisa ficar bravo, você não precisa falar várias línguas porque você me tem." Ela chegou bem perto do ouvido dele. – "Além do mais, você sabe usar muito bem a que tem." Ele sorriu – "E eu estava dizendo para nosso bebê que nós estamos "cansados", ou você não está mais?."  
  
"William está na hora de ir pra cama." Roxton pegou ele no colo, o menino fez uma cara de choro  
  
"Je T'aime papá." William olhou direto nos olhos dele.  
  
"Você aprende essas coisas com a sua mãe é? Eu vou te contar uma estória está bem?"  
  
"Oui, papai." Roxton se virou pra Marguerite  
  
"Me espera lá no quarto, melhor eu ir que vocês já estão confundindo a minha cabeça. " Marguerite chegou perto de William.  
  
"Boa noite, petit." Marguerite beijou ele. – "Dorme com as fadas, meu amor."  
  
Roxton levou William para o quarto e Marguerite foi para o seu quarto se preparar.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite, tinha se lavado e trocado de roupa, deitou na cama e ficou esperando. Mas acabou dormindo. Roxton entrou no quarto, e percebeu que tinha demorado muito.  
  
"Ah meu amor você não vai dormir não." Ele tirou a camisa e a calça, deitou no seu lado da cama e ficou olhando ela dormir. "Ela está tão tranqüila." Ele pensou, e passou a mão no rosto dela "Mas três dias são demais." Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, Marguerite acordou sorrindo.  
  
"Você demorou Lord Roxton..." Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.  
  
"Eu percebi Lady Roxton, quando eu cheguei aqui e você estava dormindo." Ele começou a beija-la nos lábios, e com a pressa que ele estava não demorou muito para aprofundar o beijo. – "Você não acha que está com muita roupa?" Ele começou a tirar a camisola dela, deixando-a nua.  
  
"Parece que tem alguém com muita pressa." Ela se sentou.  
  
"Se você quiser nós podemos parar." Ele deitou de barriga para cima.  
  
"E você acha que vai me escapar assim tão fácil?" Ela beijou o pescoço dele. – "E eu tenho certeza que você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu." Ela sentou na altura da cintura dele, alisando seu tórax – "Três dias é muito tempo."  
  
"Espera, deixa eu ver uma coisa." Ele colocou as mãos nos seios dela. – "É...acho que três dias é muito tempo."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite sentiu uma coisa gelada no rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o cachorro lambendo ela, depois ela olhou mais para o lado e viu seu filho, ele estava encima da cama no meio do Roxton, que estava dormindo, e dela segurando o cachorro.  
  
"Não põe o cachorro encima da cama da mamãe, filho." Ela se tampou com o lençol porque estava sem roupa e sentou.  
  
"Oi mamãe." Ele colocou o cachorro no chão e foi pro colo de sua mãe e a abraçou.  
  
"Bom dia meu amorzinho. Você acordou agora?" Marguerite ficou abraçando ele.  
  
"Sim, o papai é que não acoda."  
  
"Ele está muito cansado, você fez xixi na cama?"  
  
"Não... Mãe eu to com fome." Ele ficou em pé na cama olhando para Marguerite.  
  
"Tudo bem então vamos acordar o papai para ele tomar café com a gente." William chegou perto de seu pai e começou a passar a mão no rosto dele.  
  
"Papai...."Roxton não se mexeu. Ele olhou pra sua mãe, Marguerite incentivou ele a continuar – "Papai você ta muito mandião."  
  
"Ahhh, eu vou te morder." Roxton pegou ele e começou a soprar a sua barriga, Will gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Depois de um tempo Roxton parou.  
  
"Eu to com fome papai." Ele sentou no meio dos dois.  
  
"Eu vou colocar a roupa e nós vamos tomar café."  
  
"Mamãe, pu que você e o papai tão sem roupa?" Ele não estava entendendo. Marguerite e Roxton se olharam.  
  
"É porque estava muito calor meu amor." Marguerite levantou da cama e levou o lençol junto deixando Roxton totalmente exposto.  
  
"Muito calor filho, muito calor mesmo..." Roxton falava enquanto ia colocando as calças. Eles deixavam William vê-los nus, quando tomavam banho juntos, por isso Will não estranhava, mas ele achava que as pessoas ficavam peladas só quando tomavam banho.  
  
"Eu não senti...." Will olhou pro John. Marguerite já estava saindo de trás do trocador.  
  
"É que as crianças não sentem esse calor." Roxton deu uma risadinha.  
  
"Eu vou senti papai?" Marguerite pegou ele no colo e os três foram saindo do quarto. Roxton pegou o cachorro que estava ganindo.  
  
"Quando chegar a hora vai!!"  
  
"Mas eu não queio senti calo." William mexia no cabelo de Marguerite.  
  
"Esse calor você vai querer..." Marguerite riu pra Roxton. William não estava entendendo nada da conversa.  
  
"O que você quer pro café?" Marguerite mudou de assunto.  
  
"Queio café..." Will respondeu quando Marguerite o colocou em uma cadeira.  
  
"Esse não nega as origens. Um dia quando eu achar alguma coisa dele que se pareça comigo eu vou ficar muito feliz." Roxton colocou o cachorrinho no chão perto de uma vasilha de comida.  
  
"Ele precisa de menos horas de sono, como você, isso quer dizer que ele consegue ficar mais tempo acordado que todo mundo, embora eu ache isso um defeito, vocês poderiam fazer companhia um para o outro de madrugada, e me deixar dormir. O que nunca ocorre." Marguerite colocou água para esquentar.  
  
"É que nós não gostamos de deixar você fora das conversas de cinco horas da manhã, que são bem mais interessantes."  
  
"Não se preocupe que eu não vou ficar chateada se vocês não me convidarem para a conversinha de vocês." Roxton pegou William e os três foram se lavar.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Pa que lava a mão, mamãe?" Marguerite estava esfregando a mão e lavando o rosto dele.  
  
"Pelo mesmo motivo que tem que escovar os dentes. Para não virar um porquinho, você fica mexendo no cachorro e em outras coisas, e a mão fica suja cheia de bichinhos que vão te comer se você não lavar. A mamãe e o papai lavam a mão toda a hora que é preciso." John ria da explicação dela. Marguerite jogou água no seu rosto, parte porque ela estava meio dormindo e outra parte porque o cachorro tinha lambido ela.  
  
"Marguerite o que nós vamos fazer pro almoço? Quando o pessoal chegar, vão estar com fome."  
  
"Não sei John, inventa qualquer coisa, eu não sei cozinhar mesmo, só vou te ajudar."  
  
"Sempre assim, manda e o Roxton faz."  
  
"Ohhh, eu tenho duas crianças. Fica fazendo manha." Ela beijou ele – "Vamos tomar café."  
  
CONTINUAAA...... 


	2. Parte 2

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
"Lady F": Essa estória da Marguerite estar diferente é de propósito mesmo, ainda bem que tem alguém prestando atenção rs... Eu acho que as mulheres mudam quando tem filhos. Tenho exemplos na família ( Algumas queriam matar as crianças e outras simplesmente mudaram seu modo de fazer as coisas). E já que eu queria criar o Will, eu tive que modificar ela um pouco, eu acho que ficou bom e vcs? E me desculpe, o Will é da pessoa aqui e ninguém rela a mão nele. E não se preocupe, pode fazer criticas a vontade, obviamente eu vou escutar tudo que vc e a Lady K disserem porque vcs são as mestres no assunto das fics, eu só comecei a escrever como mera fã. Ainda sou pinto nessa estória hehehehhehehe......  
  
"Lady K": como diz o pessoal da minha cidade "Olholho, tu tax que tax hein." Tuas fics estão muuuuuiiiitooooo boas.  
  
Pessoal vcs não concordam que a Lady K e Lady F matam a gente do coração ai de mim se fosse cardíaca. É uma enquete pra se por no grupo.  
  
Beijo para todos que lêem minhas fics.  
  
"Nós escreve ,nós manda ,nós faz o que qué cuns personage!!!"  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 2  
  
"John e o meu presente? Você não me deu ainda." O casal estava sentado em um banco, no pé da árvore e Will estava brincando com terra, na verdade ele estava só se sujando, e o cachorro ali do lado.  
  
"Você não esquece mesmo, não é?" John estava de olho em William pra ele não chegar perto da cerca elétrica.  
  
"Claro que não, o que é?"  
  
"Fica de olho no nosso filhote que eu vou buscar." Ele levantou e entrou no elevador. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com as mãos nas costas.  
  
"Anda logo John." Ele sentou do lado dela.  
  
"Se você ficar me apresando não vai ganhar. Fecha os olhos."  
  
"Ah, O que isso agora?" Ele sorriu.  
  
"Fecha Marguerite!!!" Ela fechou os olhos. Ele colocou um colar em volta do pescoço dela. – "Pode abrir."  
  
"Ohhh, John é lindo." Um colar com uma esmeralda enorme, que contrastava com o olhos de Marguerite. – "Obrigada, meu amor." Ela começou a beijar ele.  
  
"Eu nem preciso perguntar se você gostou."  
  
"É obvio que eu gostei. É uma pedra John. Como é que você conseguiu isso?" Ela passava a mão na pedra.  
  
"Se eu contar vou ter que te matar. E sinceramente eu não estou afim de fazer isso. E como assim uma pedra? Quer dizer então que eu poderia ter amarrado uma brita numa cordinha e você iria gostar do mesmo jeito?" Ela abraçou ele.  
  
"Ainda bem que não era um cachorro e nem uma brita." Eles começaram a rir, e William chegou perto deles com as mãos estendidas cheias de terra.  
  
"Marguerite nós temos que subir se não a carne vai queimar, e ninguém vai almoçar hoje."  
  
"Eu tenho que dar um banho no William mesmo." E todos os quatro subiram ( O Ned cachorro está incluído.)  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite e Roxton já tinham arrumado tudo para o almoço e Will estava limpinho, eles estavam só esperando os outros habitantes da casa da árvore chegar. Não demorou muito para eles ouvirem o elevador e Finn, Challennger e Verônica saírem de dentro dele. William que estava se pendurando em uma cadeira parou e correu para eles.  
  
"Tia Velônicaaaaa." Ele correu para Verônica que o pegou no colo.  
  
"Oi meu amor, como que é que você está?" Ela beijou ele que estava estendendo seus braços para Finn, Verônica o deu pra Finn que o pegou.  
  
"E aí garoto, tudo beleza? Hoje nós vamos jogar lá embaixo." Challenger chegou perto deles e passou a mão no cabelo de Will.  
  
"Eu senti sua falta rapazinho." Ele beijou o menino.  
  
"Eu também vovô Chaenger." Todos riram do jeito que ele falava Challenger, o único nome que ele pronunciava direito era o de Finn. Finn colocou ele no chão.  
  
"Oi Roxton é bom ver você de volta, trouxe tudo que eu pedi?"  
  
"Claro Challenger, e é bom ver vocês de novo." Enquanto Roxton falava, Verônica viu por cima do ombro dele o cachorro, que andou como quem não quer nada até o tapete da mãe de Verônica e fez xixi. Marguerite percebeu que Verônica estava prestando atenção em outra coisa e olhou para onde ela estava olhando e viu o cachorro. Verônica ficou furiosa, correu até o cachorrinho e o pegou pelo pescoço.  
  
"Mas o que essa coisa esta fazendo aqui, ele vai sair daqui agora!!!" Ela foi para o elevador com o cachorro na mão. William começou a chorar e se agarrou na perna de sua mãe que o pegou no colo, ele colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dela e enterrou a cabeça no seu peito. Roxton foi atrás dela.  
  
"Ned mamãe." Will falava no meio de um soluço, mas não tirava a cabeça do peito de Marguerite.  
  
"Shhhh, meu amor, papai foi falar com a tia Verônica e vai trazer o Ned de volta." Marguerite tentava acalma-lo.  
  
"Eu acho que a Vê não vai deixar não." Finn falou e Will começou a chorar mais. Challenger olhou para Finn com uma cara feia.  
  
"Finn eu acho melhor você vir para o laboratório comigo e deixar eles resolverem isso sozinhos." Challenger pegou ela pelo braço e levou para o laboratório.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Quando chegaram lá embaixo Roxton puxou Verônica pelo braço.  
  
"Por que você fez isso Verônica? Você viu a carinha do meu filho quando você pegou o cachorro?" Verônica olhou diretamente para ele.  
  
"Ele estragou o tapete da minha mãe. Onde vocês arrumaram essa coisa?" Ela colocou o cachorro no chão e Roxton o pegou.  
  
"Foi Jarl que me deu, e William ficou muito feliz com o novo amiguinho, e ele não estragou o tapete Verônica, é só lavar, eu ou Marguerite faremos isso." Roxton ouviu o choro de seu filho – "Eu não vou deixar ele ficar sem o cachorrinho. E se você for egoísta o suficiente para não deixar o cachorro ficar, eu sinto em dizer mais eu vou retirar minha família dessa casa." Ele deu as costas para ela pra pegar o elevador.  
  
"Roxton...." Ele virou para ela – "Me desculpe, eu não sei o que estava fazendo, perdi a cabeça, me desculpe. O cachorro pode ficar, eu não quero que vocês vão embora. Eu vou falar com William, me dá o cachorro aqui, eu vou dar o cachorro pra ele. "Roxton sorriu pra ela.  
  
"Que bom que você voltou atrás Verônica, eu não quero ir embora." Roxton deu o cachorro pra ela.  
  
"Olhando bem até que ele é bonitinho. Qual é o nome dele?" Roxton riu em antecipação.  
  
"É Ned..." Verônica riu também.  
  
"Aposto que isso é coisa da Marguerite." Roxton fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.  
  
"Foi o Will que escolheu, ninguém deu palpite." E os dois subiram.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
William não parava de chorar, Roxton e Verônica chegaram perto dele e de Marguerite que estava sentada no sofá com ele no colo.  
  
"Will a tia Verônica trouxe uma coisa pra você, você não vai olhar pra mim? Me desculpa meu amor, eu trouxe o Ned de volta."  
  
"Você escutou a tia Verônica filho? Ela vai deixar o seu cachorrinho ficar aqui, você não quer mais ele? O papai devolve ele de onde ele veio." Roxton sentou do lado de Marguerite, e o menino parou de chorar e olhou para a Verônica.  
  
"O meu Au Au..." Ele pegou Ned no colo.  
  
"Você desculpa a tia Verônica?" Verônica passou a mão no rosto dele. Will sorriu pra ela mas não largou o cachorro, vai que ela muda de idéia....  
  
"Pronto meu amor, agora vamos almoçar que eu estou com fome." Marguerite disse e eles foram para a mesa.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Todos estavam a mesa conversando, rindo e comendo. Contando o que tinham feito esses dias, que Roxton não estava.  
  
"Estão quer dizer que todo mundo foi fazer pic-nic, como é que quando eu estou aqui ninguém pode fazer nada, e dessa vez até o Challenger foi." Roxton estava terminando de comer.  
  
"Roxton meu velho, eu estava precisando sair do laboratório um pouco."  
  
"E tava muito sinistro, apareceu alguns raptors que tentaram nos comer e quase pegaram o Will." Roxton deu um pulo da cadeira e olhou para Marguerite.  
  
"O que? Você não vai mas sair de dentro de casa." Finn desatou a rir.  
  
"É brincadeira da Finn, meu amor, não tinha raptor nenhum. E se você esta com ciúme nós podemos ir dá uma volta. O que você acha?" Ela fez com que ele sentasse novamente na cadeira. Verônica começou a rir também da cara de assustado que Roxton fez.  
  
"Quero que você saiba Finn que não tem graça nenhuma."  
  
"Pessoal não vamos brigar, o almoço estava muito bom Roxton, eu estou indo para o meu....."  
  
"Laboratório...." Todos falaram juntos.  
  
"É, se precisarem de mim, sabem onde me encontrar." Challenger foi para seu lugar favorito da casa. Marguerite limpava o rosto e as mãos de William, Verônica e Finn estavam tirando a mesa. E Roxton foi sentar no sofá.  
  
"Ei, Roxton você não vai ajudar com a louça?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Foi eu que fiz o almoço Verônica." E ele não se mexeu do lugar.  
  
"É Verônica." Marguerite pegou William no colo.  
  
"Eu não vou discutir com vocês, porque eu sei que vocês vão ficar defendendo um ao outro. Coisa chata isso." Ela foi lavar os pratos com a ajuda de Finn.  
  
"E você acha que nós somos casados pra que?" Marguerite sentou no lado do Roxton no sofá. William deitou no colo dela. – "Eu acho que tem alguém com sono... John eu vou levar ele pra cama e depois eu volto."  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite e Roxton estavam namorando no sofá, o que eles sempre faziam quando tinham um tempinho. Verônica chegou na sala e sentou em uma poltrona seguida por Finn. O casal parou de se beijar para olhar pra elas.  
  
"Vocês não sentem cãibra na boca não?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Que isso Verônica, inveja porque você não tem ninguém pra beijar?" Marguerite colocou o braço em volta do pescoço de seu marido.  
  
"Eu acho que é Madge, beijar é bom Vê, você devia fazer isso mais vezes."  
  
"Eu não beijo porque eu não quero." Ela falou meio grossa.  
  
"Tenho certeza que sim." Marguerite falou.  
  
"Madge, eu conheci um garoto na aldeia Zanga muito gatinho." Finn colocou os pés em cima da poltrona.  
  
"E você falou com ele Finn?" Marguerite perguntou.  
  
"Eu não consegui entender o que ele estava dizendo, eu só sei que o nome dele é Tien... Alien..."  
  
"Liten" Verônica corrigiu.  
  
"Isso, ele me beijo, ele beija muito bem. É por isso que o Challenger não deixo eu i com o Roxton quando eu me ofereci. Madge bem que você podia me ensinar a falar a língua deles."  
  
"Eu te ensino Finn, e vou falar com o George dessa coisa de ficar te segurando, não vejo problema em você namorar desde que não passe disso." Finn começou a pular e chegou perto de Marguerite e deu um beijo no rosto dela.  
  
"Eu amo você, viu Vê eu disse que ela ia me ajudar." Finn correu pro quarto para fazer não sei o que.  
  
"Eu estou adorando o papo de vocês garotas..." Roxton pegou a mão de Marguerite e começou a levantar. - "Mas Marguerite eu quero aproveitar que Will está dormindo pra ficar um pouco com você. E Verônica, eu acho que você deveria mesmo beijar alguém para ver se muda o seu humor." O casal foi para varanda e deixaram Verônica sozinha.  
  
"'Você deveria beijar alguém' "Ela imitou o Roxton – "Mas que droga!!!"  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Semanas se passaram, o cachorro já tinha se acostumado com a casa, a não fazer xixi no tapete e parecia que tinha crescido um pouco (Mas só um pouquinho de nada). Challenger já tinha olhado ele, e disse para Roxton que quando adulto ele não passaria de uns 30 cm, Roxton achou melhor o cachorro não ser muito grande por causa de William. Estavam todos se preparando para sair. Challenger, Roxton e Finn iam mapear uns lugares, Marguerite, Verônica e Will, iam dar uma volta no lago porque William queria ir. O Cachorro foi excluído e ia ficar sozinho em casa. ( Eles tinham medo que algum dinossauro comesse ele.) Marguerite colocou a mochila em cima da mesa e começou a colocar coisas dentro. William subiu em uma cadeira.  
  
"Mamãe, hoje é meu anivesário?"  
  
"Não filho."  
  
"Vai demora muito?"  
  
"Três meses meu amor." Marguerite estava fechando a mochila.  
  
"Isso é muito?"  
  
"Um pouco." Ela largou a mochila e olhou para ele.  
  
"Eu vo faze quantas idade? Assim?" Ele mostrou a mão toda aberta pra Marguerite.  
  
"Não meu amor, você vai fazer três anos. É assim..." Ela arrumou os dedos dele.  
  
"Ohhh, mas e amanhã é meu anivesário?"  
  
"Ei garoto, chega de perguntas, você está deixando sua mãe doida." Roxton pegou seu rifle. – "Você já está pronta meu amor?" Foi todo mundo chegando perto do elevador. – "Eu quero que você..."  
  
"Tome cuidado, eu sei John." Marguerite se sentiu um pouco tonta e se segurou na mesa. Roxton percebeu que ela tinha ficado totalmente pálida.  
  
"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou e todos olharam pra ela.  
  
"Eu estou muito bem..." Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar e caiu inconsciente no chão. Roxton correu pra ela.  
  
"Marguerite!!! Marguerite!!!" Ele dava uns tapinhas de leve no rosto dela que nem se movia.  
  
"Leva ela para o sofá Roxton." John pegou ela no colo e Challenger foi atrás. Verônica veio com um pouco de álcool em um pano. William tinha ficado desesperado porque sua mãe não se movia então Finn pegou ele no colo.  
  
"Tia Finn, minha mamãe..."  
  
"Tudo bem Will, ela vai ficar boa." Ela tirou ele de perto deles.  
  
"Marguerite..." Verônica passava o pano perto do nariz dela, que já estava abrindo os olhos.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou.  
  
"Você desmaiou, meu amor, você está doente?" Ela tentou se sentar.  
  
"Não John... não deve ser nada."  
  
"Pessoas saudáveis não desmaiam Marguerite." Challenger pegou o pulso dela. "Eu vou fazer uns exames."  
  
"Eu acho que eu sei o que é." Verônica falou – "Marguerite está grávida."  
  
"Eu não estou grávida Verônica." Ela ia ficar de pé mais desistiu ao perceber que ainda estava um pouco zonza. – "Eu já fiquei grávida antes e saberia muito bem se estivesse grávida de novo. Além do mais, eu não senti enjôo ou nada desse tipo quando eu estava esperando o William." Ela colocou a mão na cabeça. – "Eu estou tomando aquele remédio que o Challenger fez."  
  
"Se pode sentir coisas diferentes de uma gestação para outra. Você está tomando o remédio todos os dias? Porque para fazer efeito você não pode esquecer nenhum. E você não pode tomar se estiver grávida. É tão impossível assim?" Challenger olhou pra ela esperando uma resposta, Roxton só ficava escutando e não sabia o que dizer.  
  
"Mas que DROGA!!!! Eu parei de tomar o remédio aqueles dias que John foi pra Zanga sozinho, pra que eu ia tomar? Não corria o risco de ficar grávida mesmo e só lembrei de tomar de novo uns dois dias depois dele ter voltado." Ela começou a chorar.  
  
"Calma Marguerite, o Challenger pode ver se você está grávida ou não." Roxton tentou acalma-la.  
  
"Não John, eu não estou grávida. Eu tenho um bebê pra cuidar ainda, ele vai fazer só três anos, é tão pequeno, e precisa que eu dê toda atenção pra ele. E eu não quero passar todo aquele tempo de novo dentro de casa." Roxton pegou a mão dela, que afastou ele rapidamente – "Não encosta em mim."  
  
"Você vai colocar a culpa em mim novamente? E não adianta se desesperar, deixa o Challenger ver se você está realmente grávida." Ele levantou do sofá.  
  
"É melhor ter certeza Marguerite." Verônica olhou diretamente pra ela. Marguerite se levantou e abraçou Roxton.  
  
"Me desculpe John." Ele retribuiu o abraço – "Tudo bem George, é melhor saber de uma vez."  
  
"Então vamos lá, acho que hoje ninguém vai mais sair de casa."  
  
"John, vem comigo." Ela pegou ele pela mão.  
  
"Verônica olha o Will pra gente." E os três saíram da sala.  
  
CONTINUAAAAAA........HUAHAUAHUAHUA HEHEHEHE  
  
Reviews são muito apreciadas. 


	3. Parte 3

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
"A culpa é da Lady K e da Lady F de eu não soltar a fics rápido, aprendi com elas. Que bom que vocês estão gostando aí vai mais um capítulo espero que gostem, tem muito mais ainda."  
  
Beijos para todos que mandam reviews e para os que não mandam também, o próximo capítulo só sai se tiver um número bom de R. Por que a Lady K recebe mais do que eu hein? To ficando triste. Adoro vocês meninas.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 3  
  
Marguerite estava em um choro incontrolável, ela se abraçou em Roxton e não conseguia mais parar.  
  
"Eu não posso cuidar de duas crianças John."  
  
"Mas é obvio que pode, e eu vou te ajudar." Ele passava a mão nas costas dela.  
  
"Eu não posso, não." Ela fez beicinho e John sorriu pra ela.  
  
"É tão ruim assim?"  
  
"É, eu vou ficar gorda, meus pés vão doer e eu vou andar igual a um pata choca." Ela falava entre os soluços.  
  
"O que é isso, você fica muito sexy andando igual a uma pata." Ela começou a rir.  
  
"O único defeito seu é que você tem espermatozóides."  
  
"Já pensou se for uma menina? Eu sempre quis uma menina, e assim nós teríamos um casal."  
  
"Se é pra ter, eu também quero que seja menina."  
  
"Agora para de chorar, e deita um pouquinho aqui na cama." Ele limpou as lagrimas dela.  
  
"Deita aqui comigo."  
  
"Eu não posso, eu tenho que pegar o Will e trazer ele aqui para te ver. Ele ficou desesperado quando você desmaiou e desde aquela hora ele não te viu." Ele foi em direção a porta.  
  
"John... Trás um balde quando voltar."  
  
"Por que?" Ele perguntou da porta.  
  
"Eu acho que eu vou vomitar..." E ela não ia mais precisar do balde.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Verônica e Finn estavam com William e o cachorro, tentando distrai-lo, quando Roxton chegou na sala. Todos já sabiam da novidade, menos o garoto que ainda estava meio assustado. Will correu pro seu pai que o pegou no colo.  
  
"Oi meu amor, nós vamos ver a mamãe agora, está bem?"  
  
"Tá tudo bem Roxton?" Finn perguntou.  
  
"Sim, Marguerite só precisa se acostumar com a idéia." Ele olhou pra William – "Verônica você pode pegar um balde pra mim, e um pano?"  
  
"Leva o Will, que eu vou pegar..."  
  
"Obrigada Verônica, e você também Finn. Ele ainda não sabe?"  
  
"Os pais é que tem que contar." Roxton sorriu e foi com Will, para o quarto.  
  
"Essa casa vai ficar cheia de pirralhos... mas é legal." Finn disse pra Verônica.  
  
"Eu também gosto de crianças Finn, só não sei onde vamos pôr mais um." E Verônica foi pegar o que Roxton pediu.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
"Mamãe?" Will falou da porta. Marguerite se virou na cama pra poder olhar para ele.  
  
"Oi Will, vem aqui." Roxton colocou ele em cima da cama. Ele abraçou sua mãe e beijou, e não largou mais.  
  
"A mamãe tá dodói?" Marguerite estava fazendo carinho na cabeça dele.  
  
"Não, meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem." Marguerite começou a chorar. William olhou pra ela.  
  
"Não chola mamãe, eu vou cuida de você." Ele passava a mão no rosto dela, e Marguerite sorriu pra ele.  
  
"E eu também." Roxton sentou no pé da cama.  
  
"O que eu fiz pra merecer vocês, hein?" Eles escutaram batidas na porta.  
  
"ENTRA!!!" Roxton gritou e Verônica entrou no quarto com o balde e o pano.  
  
"Eu trouxe o que você pediu Roxton." Ela olhou o chão. "E deixa que eu limpo isso." Ela molhou o pano em uma bacia que tinha ao lado da cama e começou a limpar.  
  
"Obrigado, Verônica." Marguerite agradeceu.  
  
"Tudo bem." Verônica pôs o balde perto de Marguerite e saiu do quarto. Marguerite olhou para o John.  
  
"Você acha melhor contar agora ou depois?"  
  
"Vamos contar de uma vez, ele vai ver você passar mal e vai ficar assustado, assim nós já explicamos tudo." Roxton subiu um pouco mais na cama.  
  
"Will, eu e o papai temos que te dizer uma coisa, você vai prestar atenção?" Ele sentou na cama.  
  
"Oui, mamá." Roxton começou.  
  
"Tudo bem então, você viu que a mamãe passou mal hoje, e agora isso vai acontecer de vez em quando, mas ela não está doente." William olhou pra sua mamãe.  
  
"Pu que?" Marguerite sentou.  
  
"Eu vou ter outro bebê Will, você vai ter um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha." Will sorriu.  
  
"E onde ele tá? Eu posso brinca com ele?"  
  
"Calma garoto, ainda não, nós vamos ter que esperar um pouco."  
  
"Até o epolho quecer? Tia Finn disse que o neném vem do epolho." O casal teve que rir.  
  
"Não meu amor ele está aqui dentro da minha barriga." Marguerite colocou a mãozinha dele em seu ventre.  
  
"Isso dói mamãe?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Eu também tava aí dentro?"  
  
"Sim, a barriga da mamãe ficou bem grande e depois você nasceu."  
  
"E isso dói?"  
  
"Ohhh, Quando nasce dói, dói muito."  
  
"Eu não queio que faça dodói na mamãe."  
  
"Tudo bem Will depois passa, você está feliz de ter um irmão?"  
  
"Sim, eu vo ensina um monte de coisa pa ele. Vai demora mamãe? É antes do meu anivesário?"  
  
"Vai demorar um pouco William, mas seu aniversário vem antes." Marguerite tampou a boca com a mão e Roxton percebeu que ela ia vomitar de novo. Roxton pegou o balde na mão e colocou na frente dela.  
  
"Eccaa, mamãe." Will fez uma cara de nojo. Roxton colocou o balde no chão e deu um pano pra Marguerite, que deitou na cama.  
  
"Agora vamos deixar sua Mãe descansar." William deu beijo nela e pegou a mão de Roxton.  
  
=o) ++++ (o=  
  
As garotas da casa estavam na mesa comendo, o que elas mais gostavam de fazer. Roxton, Challenger, William e Ned tinham ido dar uma volta, segundo Roxton era um programa só para homens. Ned já estava com uns sete meses e já ia para todos os lugares com eles.  
  
"Marguerite, o que nós vamos fazer para o aniversário do Will, faltam três dias." Verônica estava comendo manga.  
  
"O que nós fizemos nos outros anos, mas desta vez queria fazer um bolo diferente, nós podemos procurar depois nas receitas da sua mãe?"  
  
"Depois vamos lá pegar, o Challenger fez uma vela linda para pôr no bolo." Marguerite estava comendo uma coisa estranha.  
  
"Madge isso não vai te dá um revertério no estômago?" Finn estava com o pé em cima da cadeira com um pão na mão.  
  
"Não Finn, isso aqui é uma daquelas vitaminas que o Challenger fez pra mim, até que é bom."  
  
"Tem certeza de que ele não ta fazendo experiências com você? Porque da última vez que eu vi um troço parecido com isso, o Challenger quase morreu. E tu não devia comer muito, ta ficando gorda."  
  
"Eu não estou gorda Finn, minha barriga está normal pra uma mulher grávida de quatro meses. E porque não comer? Minha barriga vai crescer mesmo."  
  
"É isso aí Marguerite, vamos comer mais." Verônica levantou e foi pegar mais comida.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Os rapazes estavam todos de barriga para cima na beira do lago. William levantou e pulou na barriga do Roxton.  
  
"Vamo megulha papai." Ele puxava o braço do caçador que estava meio sonolento, já que eles tinham passado quase a tarde toda ali e William estava realmente cansando ele.  
  
"O papai esta cansado Will." John fez uma cara de preguiça.  
  
"Tia Finn disse, que o papai ta ficando velho." Roxton levantou.  
  
"Tia Finn fala demais, tudo bem vamos mergulhar."  
  
Os dois foram pra dentro da água, Roxton ficou com Will no colo e o louco do cachorro foi atrás. Challenger nem se moveu ele estava com o chapéu no rosto então Roxton supôs que ele tivesse pego no sono.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Eu acho que esse bolo aqui está bom, da pra conseguir tudo que precisa." Marguerite deixou o livro aberta na página do bolo.  
  
"Mas precisa de chocolate Marguerite, e não tem como fazer a tempo."  
  
"E quem disse que precisa fazer, eu tenho. O meu maridinho fez um estoque pra mim, ele conseguiu lá em Zanga." Verônica fez uma cara de espanto.  
  
"Eu não acredito que você tem chocolate e não deu nenhum pedaço para mim e para Finn."  
  
"É, eu concordo com a Vê, dá um pedaço pra gente." Finn levantou do sofá onde elas estavam sentadas.  
  
"Ei, eu não vou dar nada pra ninguém, além do mais eu estou em uma fase da minha vida onde eu preciso de muito mais chocolate que vocês. Eu não dou nem pro meu filho, até parece...."  
  
"Então nós vamos pegar!!!" Verônica levantou do sofá também, e ela e Finn foram para o quarto de Marguerite.  
  
"Nem adianta procurar, porque vocês não vão achar. E o que eu tenho vai ser pra fazer o bolo do Will." Marguerite foi atrás delas. Quando elas estavam no quarto as garotas começaram a procurar. – "Ei, isso é invasão de privacidade, parem de mexer nas minhas coisas." Finn pegou uma cueca do Roxton na mão. – "Me dá isso Finn..." Marguerite arrancou da mão dela.  
  
"Finn, olha o que nós estamos fazendo por causa de chocolate. É vergonhoso, vamos sair daqui." As duas foram saindo do quarto. Marguerite passou a mão na barriga.  
  
"Assim é bem melhor, vocês são muito folgadas sabia?!"  
  
"E você é muito egoísta." Elas voltaram para sala. E Marguerite se jogou no sofá.  
  
"Ahh, tá bom. Não posso fazer nada se vocês não tem competência pra arrumar um homem que faça as coisas pra vocês." As duas começaram a rir.  
  
"Marguerite, não vem com essa porque você deu sorte de conseguir o Roxton." Marguerite fez uma cara de cínica.  
  
"Mas eu tenho ele, não tenho. E chega desse assunto, você vai me ajudar a fazer o bolo ou não?"  
  
"Eu vou te ajudar." Marguerite levantou do sofá.  
  
"Então está bem, eu vou dormir."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Quando os homens chegaram em casa, William estava dormindo no colo do Roxton, que estava segurando ele só com um braço (Aqueles braços musculosos) pra deixar o outro livre caso precisasse pegar a arma. Challenger chegou e foi direto para o laboratório. O sol estava se pondo.  
  
"Oi meninas, se divertiram hoje a tarde?" Roxton perguntou pra Verônica e Finn que estavam sentadas na mesa. Verônica estava explicando alguma coisa pra Finn que ela tinha lido em um livro.  
  
"Foi pura emoção, você nem vai acreditar." John sorriu pra elas.  
  
"Meu filhote dormiu, eu vou levar ele pra cama. Cadê minha mulher?"  
  
"Foi dormir agora pouco."  
  
"É a única coisa que ela faz ultimamente... Vou deixar vocês em paz."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Roxton colocou William na cama, e foi para seu quarto. Marguerite nem percebeu que ele tinha entrado no quarto e deitado na cama. Ele a abraçou.  
  
"Oi dorminhoca." Marguerite acordou e se esfregou nele como se fosse um gato.  
  
"Já é de noite?" Ele levantou a blusa dela e começou a passar a mão em sua barriga.  
  
"Agora é."  
  
"E o William?"  
  
"Está dormindo. Como é que foi seu dia?" Marguerite estava, meio mole, ainda mais com John passando a mão na barriga dela.  
  
"Deixa eu ver, depois que você saiu, eu comi, conversei com as garotas, depois comi de novo ai nós falamos sobre o bolo do Will, ai nós brigamos por causa de chocolate....  
  
"Ohh, já estou até cansado de tantas aventuras."  
  
"Seu bobo." Ela beijou ele – "E você o que fez?" John sorriu pra ela.  
  
"Ah, eu corri, eu pulei, eu megulhei, e depois quando eu pensei que ia poder descansar, eu tive que megulha de novo." Ele falou num tom bem cômico e Marguerite não conseguia parar de rir. – "E ainda me chamaram de velho."  
  
"Seu dia foi muito mais emocionante." Ela beijou ele.  
  
"E como é que esta a minha filhinha?" Ele beijou a barriga dela.  
  
"E se for menino?" Marguerite começou a desabotoar a camisa dele.  
  
"É menina meu amor."  
  
"E como é que você sabe amor?"  
  
"Intuição masculina." Ela tirou a blusa dele com sua ajuda, e depois deitou a cabeça no seu peito.  
  
"Pensei que os homens preferissem os meninos."  
  
"Não é uma questão de preferencia meu amor, é que as meninas parecem tão frágeis, e nós homens temos esse instinto de querer cuidar delas. É por isso que se implica com os namorados. Nós sabemos que tiramos a filha de alguém, mais nós não queremos que peguem a nossa."  
  
"Do jeito que você é ciumento, não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto dela." Ela apoiou a mão no peito dele e ergueu o pescoço para poder olhar para ele. – "John, eu esqueci o presente do Will, bem que nós podíamos dar um presente juntos, vai ficar mais fácil."  
  
"Eu já tenho um presente pra dar para ele."  
  
"O que é John? Nós podemos dizer que é de nós dois."  
  
"É um carrinho que dá pra ele carregar tudo que quiser dentro. Tudo bem, eu digo que o presente é de nós dois mas com uma condição." Ele estava se agüentando para não rir.  
  
"O que você quiser." Ele sentou na cama.  
  
"Então repete comigo..." Ele sorriu – "John Roxton é o melhor homem do mundo." Ela olhou pra cima.  
  
"John Roxton é o melhor homem do mundo." Ela repetiu.  
  
"O mais inteligente." Ele estava rindo descaradamente.  
  
"Ah John.."  
  
"Olha o presente Marguerite."  
  
"O mais inteligente." Ela estava ficando brava.  
  
"O mais gostoso."  
  
"O mais gostoso. Deu?"  
  
"Não.... E eu quero fazer amor com você agora."  
  
"E eu quero fazer amor com você agora." Ela falou pausadamente.  
  
"Ahh, você está pedindo Marguerite?"  
  
"Seu palhaço." Ela riu dele – "Fica me enrolando, eu vou dar um beijinho no William, e já volto. Você pode esperar um pouquinho? Ou o John Roxton inteligente e gostoso não consegue esperar?"  
  
"Vai mulher, mais não demora."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite sentou na cama onde Will dormia, passou a mão no rosto dele.  
  
"Meu bebê, mamãe te ama muito." Ela beijou ele.  
  
Ela pegou a mãozinha dele, e beijou.  
  
"Já que hoje eu sei que você vai acordar de madrugada, eu vou avisar para você só acordar o papai." Ela beijou ele novamente e saiu.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite passou na cozinha, as garotas e o professor estavam jantando.  
  
"Boa noite Marguerite, você não vai comer? Você sabe que tem que comer por causa do bebê." Challenger falou para ela oferecendo um prato.  
  
"Eu passei o dia todo comendo George, não posso ver mais nada na minha frente, eu vim pegar um pouco de água." Ela pegou um copo.  
  
"E o Roxton? Não vai querer jantar?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Não sei vou perguntar para ele, mais acho que não, ele se jogou na cama, Will deu uma canseira nele hoje."  
  
"William não largou ele enquanto nós estávamos lá. E nós também passamos a tarde toda comendo. Olha ali o Ned, até ele está cansado." O cachorro estava jogado no canto.  
  
"Boa noite pessoal, eu vou para cama." Todos deram boa noite pra ela que foi para o quarto.  
  
"Você não acha que a Marguerite está engordando mais nessa gravides George."  
  
"Ela parece estar com um pouco mais de peso, mais está normal."  
  
"Eu não quero fica gravida, já pensou eu com uma barriga esquisita assim, coisa estranha." Finn disse.  
  
"Eu acho muito bonito Finn, e eu pretendo ter um filho."  
  
"Eu deveria ter tido quando a Jessy queria agora é muito tarde."  
  
"Que isso George você nos tem, e você é vovô esqueceu."  
  
"Vovô Chaenger." Finn imitou Will e os três começaram a rir.  
  
CONTINUA..... 


	4. Parte 4

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
Valeu pelas review não vivo sem elas, Rosa tu é maníaca cara tu tem que se tratar rsrsrsrs........Taiza você sempre analisando os personagens, adoro isso. Lady F e Lady K meus ídolos nunca esqueço de vocês, ainda mais quando estou na fase do mão de vaquismo não querendo largar os capítulos.  
  
Beijos para todo o pessoal do grupo.... e especialmente na boca do Rox.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 4  
  
Manhã do dia 15 de Janeiro, aniversário de William, Marguerite levantou apresada, ninguém tinha acordado ainda, ela olhou para o lado e Roxton ainda estava roncando. "Que droga John!!" Ela pensou, depois ela deu um empurrão nele. E ele não acordou, só mudou de lado. Então ela chegou perto dele, mudando de tática, e começou a se esfregar nele. O caçador meio que automaticamente colocou o braço envolta dela. Então ela suspirou no ouvido dele.  
  
"Quer fazer amor?" E Roxton como num pulo abriu os olhos. – "Ohhh, que bom que você acordou, agora levanta e vamos terminar de arrumar as coisas antes que William acorde." Ela levantou da cama bem devagar e foi trocar de roupa.  
  
"Ahhh, Marguerite, nós ficamos a madrugada toda arrumando aquelas coisas e você ainda me acorda cedo, e pior ainda me enganando, achei que você queria mesmo fazer amor, ontem você não quis porque estava enjoada. Mas que saco isso."  
  
"John, pára de reclamar e tira essa bunda da cama." Ela colocou uma camisa dele para ficar mais confortável. – "E por você, nosso bebê nasce com um buraco na cabeça, por causa do seu pênis indo de encontro a ele, foi a mesma coisa com Will, você não consegue sossegar nem um dia quando eu estou me sentindo incomodada?"  
  
"Marguerite, me desculpa." Ele levantou e chegou perto dela e a abraçou. – "É porque eu adoro fazer amor com você. E você sabe que eu não quero causar uma lesão na cabeça do nosso bebê, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu sou bem dotado."  
  
"Você quase não se acha, não é?" Eles começaram a rir.  
  
"Foi você que me disse um dia, agora agüenta..." Ele respirou fundo – "Está bem, você não vai me deixar dormir?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"E não vai fazer amor comigo?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Tudo bem, então me dá um beijinho pra eu começar o dia bem."  
  
"Não."  
  
"Ahh, meu amor."  
  
"Eu estou brincando amor, vem aqui." Ela colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele o beijou.- "Agora já está bom?"  
  
"Bem melhor... Então vamos antes que o Will acorde."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite e Roxton estavam arrumando a mesa, Verônica também estava acordada, e o Ned rodeando a mesa querendo comida.  
  
"Sai cachorro, que chato." Marguerite perdeu a paciência com Ned.  
  
"Vai implicar com o Ned também meu amor."  
  
"Ei, John, dá um jeito nele, se não ele vai pular em cima da mesa."  
  
"Tudo bem, eu vou trancar ele na despensa... Vem amigo." Roxton chamou e o cachorro o seguiu.  
  
"Eu acho que já está bom Marguerite." Verônica olhou para a mesa.  
  
"Eu concordo, ficou lindo. Ele vai adorar." Roxton chegou atrás de Marguerite e colocou um braço em volta dela.  
  
"Ficou muito bom, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar."  
  
"Agora é só esperar ele acordar, vamos acordar o Challenger e a Finn, para esperar com a gente." Verônica sugeriu.  
  
"Não precisa nós já estamos aqui." Challenger e Finn vieram dos seus quartos.  
  
"É, e ta muito cedo." Finn estava esfregando os olhos.  
  
"Hoje é um dia especial Finn, vamos lá, animo." Roxton disse.  
  
"Mamãe?" Will chamou.  
  
"Aqui filho... se preparem." Marguerite disse e todos se arrumaram. Will entrou na sala.  
  
"Surpresa!!!" Todos disseram juntos, Will abriu um sorriso enorme.  
  
"É hoje meu anivesário, mamãe?" Ele correu para sua mãe, que o pegou no colo.  
  
"É meu amor, parabéns." Marguerite beijou ele.  
  
"Parabéns, filhote." Roxton pegou ele no colo.  
  
Depois todos deram parabéns pra ele. Acenderam a vela que Challenger tinha feito e cantaram parabéns. Roxton foi soltar o cachorro por causa de William que queria ele ali, e começou a distribuição de presentes. Marguerite e Roxton deram o carrinho que Roxton tinha feito, que por sinal Will adorou e já colocou o cachorro dentro. Finn deu uma bola que ela fez com a ajuda do Challenger usando a mesma borracha que ele utilizou para fazer o balão. Challenger deu um livro cheio de coisas estranhas que um humano perfeitamente normal nunca entenderia, e disse que ia aperfeiçoar os estudos da criança (coitadinho). Verônica fez um quadro de William e Ned que ficou lindo, e Marguerite ia pendurar no quarto dele. Enfim todos comeram, beberam, brincaram e o dia todo transcorreu com as atenções todas voltas para Will, que estava muito feliz, e que a noite acabou dormindo no sofá de tão cansado.  
  
Todos estavam sentados no sofá, e Roxton tinha pego William no colo e o estava segurando.  
  
"Foi muito boa a festa." Verônica disse estirada na poltrona. Ela ficou olhando para Roxton ali com o Will dormindo em seus braços. – "O Will deu sorte em ter um pai como você, não é? Quer dizer os homens não costumam cuidar dos filhos,"  
  
"Que isso Verônica, como é que eu não cuidaria, da única coisa que eu sei que vai ser minha pra sempre, da criatura que é parte minha e da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Os homens que não cuidam de seus filhos são tolos e não fazem a menor idéia do que estão perdendo. Ainda mais se eles tiverem os olhos da Marguerite e o cabelo do Malone...." Todos riram da observação dele.  
  
"Só espero que o bebê que está vindo tenha o cabelo castanho e bem liso, pro John ficar mais feliz." Marguerite disse alisando sua barriga.  
  
"É, eu vou me sentir bem mais realizado." Ele levantou com William no colo – "Pessoal, boa noite para todos, eu vou colocar ele na cama e também já vou dormir. Você vem Marguerite?" Marguerite levantou também.  
  
"Eu também já estou indo, estou precisando descansar, perdi todas as minhas forças hoje."  
  
"É a melhor coisa que vocês fazem, eu também já vou, boa noite." E cada um foi para um lado.  
  
Verônica e Finn ficaram mais um pouco na sala rindo e falando bobagem. E Ned dormia no tapete.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Mais dois meses se passaram, a barriga de Marguerite estava enorme. Finn, Challenger e Roxton tinham ido procurar uma saído do platô que George deduzia existir para o sul. Verônica ficou para ajudar Marguerite.  
  
"Marguerite vamos pegar um pouco de sol." Verônica convidou ela que estava lendo livro no sofá.  
  
"Eu não quero Verônica." Ela fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando da idéia.  
  
"Vem!! Eu vou levar o Will e o Ned lá embaixo, você tem que pegar um pouco de sol por causa do bebê."  
  
"Tá, tudo bem, se eu não for você não vai me deixar em paz." Marguerite desceu os pés do sofá – "Me dá uma mãozinha aqui, pra eu levantar." Verônica a ajudou. Marguerite colocou a mão nas costas e foi em direção ao elevador. Ned e Will vieram correndo e entraram no elevador.  
  
"Vem mamãe!!!" Verônica pegou ela pela a mão e ajudou a subir os degraus.  
  
"Um dia eu chego, se ela pelo menos parasse de me chutar." Todos estavam dentro do elevador e começaram a descer.  
  
William e Ned correram de um lado para outro quando chegaram lá em baixo, Marguerite sentou no banco e Verônica sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Deixa eu sentir o bebê?" Ela perguntou e a morena sorriu para ela.  
  
"Me dá sua mão aqui." Verônica deu a mão para Marguerite que colocou em sua barriga onde o bebê se movia. Ao sentir o bebê Verônica abriu um sorriso. – "Eu acho que ela me chuta e dá soco ao mesmo tempo, nunca vi se movimentar tanto."  
  
"Qual é a sensação de ter um bebê na barriga?"  
  
"É como se tivesse carregando um alienígena." Ela sorriu – "Mas é muito bom Verônica. Você vai sentir isso um dia quando chegar a hora, ou quando achar que não é a hora no meu caso."  
  
"Espero que sim." Ela parecia estar ficando um pouco triste.  
  
"Verônica, você tem que continuar sua vida, nós não sabemos quando o Malone vai voltar, já são quase cinco anos. Ele saiu daqui com a certeza de que você só queria sua amizade."  
  
"E é disso que eu me arrependo, de não ter dito a ele que eu o amava e agora é tarde demais." Marguerite passou a mão no rosto dela.  
  
"Você tem muito o que aprender, garota, você viu que eu não achei o homem da minha vida assim tão fácil. E agora eu tenho um filho lindo e outro a caminho. E não vou te dizer que nunca me apaixonei antes, ou que nunca sofri por amor, mais no fim deu tudo certo, até pra mim que não acreditava em destino."  
  
"Eu espero que você esteja certa."  
  
"Eu também espero." As duas sorriam uma para outra e voltaram sua atenção para Will. - "Eu estou com saudade do meu marido. Só espero que essa demora resulte em uma saída do platô." A herdeira passava a mão na barriga tentando acalmar o bebê.  
  
"E eu da linguaruda da Finn, cinco dias sem escutar ela falando faz muita falta."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Challenger, nós já estamos procurando a dias vamos voltar para casa, não tem nada nessas montanhas." Roxton tomou um gole de água do cantil.  
  
"É Challenger, eu quero voltar para casa. E eu quero visitar meu namorado." Finn sentou em uma pedra.  
  
"George, eu não gosto de deixar a Marguerite sozinha tanto tempo, vamos voltar para casa, se voltar agora, amanhã a noite vamos estar em casa." Roxton colocou a mão no ombro do cientista.  
  
"Tudo bem vamos embora parece que não tem nada aqui mesmo. Mas você não vai visitar namorado nenhum, se ele quiser vai lá em casa. Eu quero você sobre os meus olhos." Finn fez uma cara de "mas que saco". E os três tomaram o caminho devolta.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
William corria no meio da sala, e o cachorro atrás. Marguerite estava sentada no sofá, já era noite e William estava elétrico ainda. De repente o garoto pulou em cima do sofá onde sua mãe estava e Ned ficou embaixo latindo. Will começou a pular no sofá.  
  
"WILLIAM ROXTON, PÁRA AGORA!!!!!" Marguerite gritou com ele, que sentou no sofá e olhou para baixo, até o cachorro ficou assustado.  
  
"Deculpa mamãe." Marguerite olhou para ele ali e ficou com pena de ter gritado com ele.  
  
"É que a mamãe esta cansada filho." Ela falou mas calma.  
  
"A mamãe não ama mais o Will?" Ele olhou para ela.  
  
"Claro que eu te amo, eu não consigo ficar nem um segundo brava com você. Por que você é sempre tão obediente, hein?" Ela puxou ele pra perto dela.  
  
"Isso é ruim?"  
  
"Não, você tem que obedecer o papai e a mamãe."  
  
"O papai disse que tem que obedece a mamãe, pa mamãe fica boazinha e não biga com ele depois." Marguerite sorriu.  
  
"Sempre seu pai te ensinando coisas."  
  
"Ele disse que não pode ilitar as mulhelhes, pu que se não elas não dão o que nós quelemos." Marguerite não conseguia parar de rir. – "Eu não entendi mamãe."  
  
"Não é nada filho, seu papai fala demais." William colocou a cabeça na barriga de sua mãe.  
  
"Eu acho que a minha maninha domiu, não ta fazendo balulho." Ela passou mão no cabelo dele.  
  
"O que você acha de nós irmos dormir também, mamãe está cansada, hoje você pode dormir comigo, o papai ainda não chegou." William levantou e Marguerite também.  
  
"Papai tá demolando. Eu to com saudade mamãe."  
  
"Eu também estou com saudade, espero que não demore muito para ele voltar." Eles chegaram no quarto. "Meu amor fica aqui no quarto que eu tenho que fazer xixi, e falar com a tia Verônica."  
  
"Posso pula na cama?"  
  
"Pode, mais cuidado pra não cair e quebrar a cabeça, o chão vai ficar todo sujo de sangue." O garoto olhou assustado para ela, e com certeza ele não ia pular na cama.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
No outro dia a noite, Roxton, Challenger e Finn estavam quase correndo no escuro. Roxton queria porque queria chegar em casa.  
  
"John, é melhor nós pararmos, está escuro, é e perigoso na selva a noite." Challenger disse ofegante.  
  
"Estamos quase lá George, só mais uns dez minutos." Roxton começou a andar mais rápido. Challenger não queria discutir e Finn nem se manifestou.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite estava dormindo de lado com um travesseiro no meio das pernas. Verônica pegou no sono no quarto de Will enquanto contava uma estória para ele. Nenhum deles percebeu a chegada dos outros habitantes da casa da árvore. A não ser Ned que estava lá abanando o rabo. Challenger ao chegar largou as coisas no chão e sentou em uma cadeira, Finn se jogou no sofá e logo dormiu. Roxton, como já era de se esperar, correu pra ver Marguerite. Ele ficou um tempo olhando ela dormir até tomar a decisão de deitar na cama e dormir também. E Marguerite não acordou.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite acordou cedo e ao abrir os olhos viu John deitado ao seu lado, primeiro ela achou que estava sonhando, depois começou a chorar. Roxton acordou com os soluços de sua mulher.  
  
"O que foi Marguerite?" Ele sentou na cama e ia abraçar ela. "O que você estava pensando?" Ela empurrou ele. – "Não vou acordar a Marguerite, ela não sente saudade, que falta de consideração." Roxton olhou assustado pra ela "Ela está chorando por isso" ele pensou.  
  
"Você está doida Marguerite..." Ela cortou ele.  
  
"Ainda me chama de doida." As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.  
  
"Meu amor, eu só não te acordei porque você estava dormindo tão gostoso que eu não tive coragem. Eu também estava morrendo de saudade." Ele a abraçou.  
  
"Você ainda me ama?" Ela limpava as lágrimas.  
  
"Que pergunta é essa? É claro que eu te amo. O que te deu meu amor?"  
  
"Eu não sei, esses dias tem sido assim, sempre me dá vontade de chorar."  
  
"Tudo bem, deita um pouquinho aqui comigo. Divide seu travesseiro?" Ele perguntou porque tinha ficado sem travesseiro já que o dele estava entre as pernas dela.  
  
"Claro." Ela puxou o travesseiro para o lado e colocou a cabeça na ponta, John fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro.  
  
"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele colocou um braço em volta dela.  
  
"Eu não sei John, eu estou com um pressentimento estranho."  
  
"Iiiihh amor, quando você vem com essas coisas.... Você se lembra da última vez que você sonhou que eu tinha cortado o dedo e no mesmo dia eu levei um talho na mão que precisou até de ponto, não gosto disso..."  
  
"Dessa vez é só um pressentimento." Ela encostou seu rosto no dele.  
  
"Não deve ser nada... Senti muita saudade sua sabia." Ele a beijou.- "Uma semana que pareceu anos, já disse para o Challenger que agora não vou para lugar algum que não de para voltar no mesmo dia, não gosto de deixar você."  
  
"Eu não gosto quando você sai muito tempo, ainda bem que você vai ficar pertinho de mim agora." Ele começou a passar a mão na curvinha da parte de baixo da barriga dela, ela fechava os olhos demonstrando que estava gostando. – "Isso quer dizer que não tem saída do platô?"  
  
"Não tinha nada lá, foi uma perda de tempo. E o nosso filho?"  
  
"Foi bom você ter perguntado, ele é um poço de informações sobre mulheres." Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Eu não estou entendendo."  
  
"Ah, não se faça de bobo, que estória é essa de que não se deve irritar as mulheres porque se não elas não te dão o que quer?"  
  
"Ele disse isso? Garoto esperto."  
  
"E tem mais, você tem que obedecer a mamãe, para ela não brigar com o papai."  
  
"Eu tenho que dar umas dicas pra ele, e me alto ajudar..." Ele a beijou novamente.  
  
"Eu acho que você ensina essas coisas para ele desde que nasceu." John olhou para a barriga dela.  
  
"Nossa filhinha cresceu."  
  
"Como eu queria que os homens é que ficassem com essa barriga enorme."  
  
"Com certeza eu ficaria lindo com essa barriga."  
  
"É mesmo, muito lindo." Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele. - "Quer namorar um pouquinho, nós podemos dar um jeitinho."  
  
"Achei que você nunca iria perguntar."  
  
Ele começou a beija-la, que respondeu com a mesma intensidade. Daí para frente foi só maravilhas.  
  
CONTINUA..... 


	5. Parte 5

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Parte 5  
  
Todos tomavam café juntos, William não soltava seu pai.  
  
"Papai eu nunca vo conhece minha vovó?"  
  
"Espero que sim filho, quando nós sairmos daqui."  
  
"Vai demola papai?"  
  
"Eu não sei."  
  
"E pu que meu nome é William, igual ao meu tio?"  
  
"Will deu de pergunta termina seu café." Marguerite achou melhor terminar com as perguntas do menino, antes que chegasse num ponto que não ia ser muito bom para Roxton.  
  
"Vê vamo em Zanga comigo? Eu quero visitar o Liten." Finn levantou da mesa.  
  
"Vamos sim Finn, eu estou querendo dar uma volta, visitar Assai e Jarl." As duas foram para o elevador.  
  
"Mandem lembranças por nós." Roxton disse.  
  
"Não demorem para voltar." Challenger meio que ordenou.  
  
As duas desceram e Challenger foi para o laboratório resmungando.  
  
"Ele não gosta nem um pouco desse namoro da Finn."  
  
"O que ele pode fazer, a Finn já é bem grandinha, e George fica tratando ela como criança."  
  
"Quer fazer pic-nic?" Roxton propôs.  
  
"Vai ser ótimo sair um pouco daqui."  
  
"Nós podemos ir até o lago, assim podemos nos refrescar um pouco, com o calor que esta fazendo. Vai ser um programa em família."  
  
"Tudo bem você quer ir agora?" Ela perguntou.  
  
"Sim, eu vou pegar algumas coisas para levar pra você ficar um pouco mais confortável."  
  
"Obrigada, John." Eles se beijaram na boca. William ficou olhando.  
  
"Pu que vocês beijam na boca papai?"  
  
"Porque é bom filho, e deu de perguntas por hoje. Se você ficar o resto do dia sem fazer perguntas papai te da um presente."  
  
"Tudo bem." Dois segundos depois – "Pu que eu não posso faze pegunta papai?" Marguerite e Roxton riram dele.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Mas um mês se passou, Challenger estava conversando com Verônica e Finn no pé da árvore, pedindo para elas fazerem coisas para ele, enquanto ele ia até o moinho com Roxton. John estava lá em cima ainda, com Marguerite e Will.  
  
"Você já esta melhor hoje?" Ele colocava o cabelo dela, que estava solto, atrás de sua orelha.  
  
"Eu estou preocupada com o bebê John, há uns três dias que ele não mexe."  
  
"O Challenger disse que isso é normal, porque não tem muito espaço para ele ai agora, daqui a pouco ele vai mexer de novo."  
  
"Will se mexia o tempo todo."  
  
"Mas o Will se mexe o tempo todo até hoje." Marguerite sorriu para ele.  
  
"Eu estou me sentindo muito estranha hoje. Não sei o que é." John a abraçou.  
  
"Minha manhosa, eu detesto deixar você, quando você está assim, mas eu tenho que ir que o Challenger está me esperando. Eu prometo que vou tentar voltar o mais rápido que eu puder. Porque você não deita um pouco, quando eu voltar eu faço uma massagem , Finn e Verônica podem cuidar do Will para você." William veio correndo.  
  
"Mamãe, o que é piava?"  
  
"E um peixe filho, por que?"  
  
"Tia Finn disse que a mamãe tá com baiga de piava." John não conseguia parar de rir.  
  
"É esta parecendo mesmo filho..."  
  
"ROXTON!!!!"  
  
"Desculpa amor... mas agora eu tenho que ir, você vai ficar bem?"  
  
"Espero que sim, mas não demora."  
  
"Prometo. Te amo." Ele a beijou e foi para o elevador.  
  
"Tia Finn disse que eu estou com barriga de piava é?" Will confirmou com a cabeça – "Depois eu vou ter uma conversinha com ela."  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Marguerite tinha ido se deitar, ela estava realmente se sentindo mal. Verônica tinha concordado em cuidar de Will e Finn estava lá embaixo usando a árvore como alvo para balestra. Marguerite sentiu uma dor terrível, uma contração. Quando esta tinha passado, ela começou a chamar por Verônica e tentou levantar da cama, quando Verônica chegou no quarto para perguntar o que era, ela estava em pé segurando sua barriga (como se fosse adiantar) e respirando um pouco mais rápido.  
  
"Eu acho que o meu bebê vai nascer."  
  
"Que isso Marguerite, não deve ser nada, falta um mês e meio ainda."  
  
"Mas ela está com pressa Verônica." Ela terminou de falar e a bolsa estourou e o líquido corria pelas pernas de Marguerite e molhou todo o chão.  
  
"Ah, meu Deus Marguerite, não está na hora ainda."  
  
"Como se eu pudesse fazer algo quanto a isso." Verônica ajudou ela a deitar na cama.  
  
"Fica aí eu vou chamar a Finn."  
  
"Pede para ela chamar o John, rápido."  
  
"Eu já volto." Ela saiu do quarto.  
  
Verônica correu para a sacada e chamou Finn. Will correu para a sacada também.  
  
"FINNNN!!!!!" A garota do futuro olhou para cima.  
  
"O que é?"  
  
"Corre pro moinho e chama o Roxton e o Challenger, o bebê da Marguerite vai nascer." Finn nem respondeu e saiu correndo. Verônica foi preparar algumas coisas que eles iriam precisar.  
  
"Mas que droga, está muito cedo pra esse bebê nascer."  
  
"Tia Velônica, minha irmãzinha vai nasce?"  
  
"Vai Will, você pode ficar um pouco aqui sozinho? Eu tenho que ajudar sua mamãe." Nisso eles ouviram Marguerite gritar de dor.  
  
"Minha mamãe vai morre?"  
  
"Claro que não Will, fica aí quietinho que seu pai já vai chegar."  
  
"Tudo bem." Ele falou meio tristinho.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Finn chegou ofegante no moinho.  
  
"Challenger.... Challenger!!!!" Roxton e Challenger pararam o que estavam fazendo.  
  
"O que foi Finn?"  
  
"A Magde.... o bebê vai nascer."  
  
"O que? Mais... Mais não está na hora." Roxton foi pegar seu rifle.  
  
"O remédio que a Marguerite continuou a tomar quando estava grávida pode ter causado alguma deficiência na....  
  
"Challenger eu acho que não é uma boa idéia fala nisso agora." Finn cortou ele, Roxton fez uma cara de assustado e saiu correndo.  
  
"Vem George!!!" Ele gritou no meio do caminho.  
  
Challenger e Finn correram atrás dele.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Verônica já tinha arrumado tudo quando eles chegaram na casa da árvore. John nem viu seu filho sentadinho no sofá, ele largou as coisas encima da mesa e correu para o quarto.  
  
"Marguerite!!!" Ele correu para cama, e pegou sua mão.  
  
"Eu estou com medo John, não está na hora ainda." Roxton beijou a testa dela.  
  
"Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo." Ela sentiu outra contração e apertou a mão dele.  
  
"Eu tinha esquecido como isso dói."  
  
Challenger foi ver o quanto tinha de dilatação.  
  
"Eu acho que não vai demorar muito para nascer, está indo depressa. Eu vou pegar algumas coisas." Ele saiu do quarto e Roxton foi atrás deixando Marguerite com Verônica e Finn.  
  
"George..." Roxton parou ele – "Me diz a verdade, tem alguma coisa errada com meu bebê?"  
  
"Eu não posso dizer nada John, sinceramente eu não sei, vou poder dizer quando nascer, mas o bebê vai nascer antes do tempo, é difícil uma criança sobreviver assim tão pequena, ainda mais aqui no meio da selva." Os olhos de Roxton se encheram de lágrimas. – "Eu vou fazer tudo que tiver e o que não tiver ao meu alcance, John. Agora fica com William, eu e as garotas podemos cuidar da Marguerite."  
  
"Obrigado George."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Marguerite, vai começar. Quando eu dizer pra empurrar, você empurra com toda a força que puder. Você lembra não é?!"  
  
Verônica estava sentada atrás de Marguerite, ajudando ela a se apoiar, para ficar mais fácil pra ela empurrar o bebê. Finn estava ao lado de Challenger.  
  
"Agora Marguerite." Marguerite empurrou com toda a força que tinha no momento.  
  
"Respira, respira." Verônica dizia para ela.  
  
"Não sei se eu consigo fazer isso."  
  
"Você consegue Marguerite." Verônica a segurou.  
  
"De novo, vamos lá, empurra." E Marguerite gritava. – "Mas um pouco eu estou vendo a cabeça."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Roxton estava do lado de fora, sentado no sofá com William no colo, desesperado com os gritos de sua mulher.  
  
"Papai, pala de balança a pena, eu to ficando tonto." Roxton parou.  
  
"Oh, desculpa filho, é que eu estou um pouco nervoso." Marguerite gritou de novo e Roxton começou a balançar a perna novamente.  
  
"Papai não fica tisti." Roxton sentou ele a seu lado e colocou as mãos na cabeça.  
  
"É, vai dar tudo certo filho." Depois ele levantou e começou a andar de um lado pra outro, o cachorro seguia ele com a cabeça. Em seguida um choro de bebê, dominou a casa da árvore. E Roxton sentou novamente no sofá.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
"O que é George?" Marguerite perguntou.  
  
"É uma menina, como você queria." Ele cortou o cordão – "Pega Finn limpa ela e deixa enrolada em um pano, nós temos que mante-la aquecida." Finn pegou o bebê e enrolou em uma toalha.  
  
"Eu quero...." Marguerite não conseguiu terminar de falar, sentiu outra contração.  
  
"Você ainda não pode Marguerite, tem mais um vindo aí. Eu já estou vendo a cabeça. Empurra."  
  
"Eu não consigo George." Marguerite se encostou em Verônica.  
  
"Eu vou te ajudar Marguerite..." Ela colocou um braço na parte de cima da barriga dela para poder empurrar o bebê.  
  
"Vamos de novo..." Marguerite empurrou com a ajuda de Verônica.- "A cabeça está saindo. Força... "Ela se inclinou para frente. –"Só mais um pouco.... pronto, Marguerite." O bebê começou a chorar, e Marguerite se jogou para trás de cansaço.  
  
"Não tem mais nada ai não é George?" Ela respirava rápido. Challenger cortou o cordão.  
  
"Não se preocupe Marguerite, e é outra menina. Verônica você pode me ajudar aqui? Pega ela pra mim e ajuda a Finn com a outra enquanto eu termino aqui com a Marguerite. Mantenham as duas aquecidas." Verônica pegou o bebê no colo e foi para junto de Finn que ainda estava limpando a outra.  
  
"Eu quero ver George."  
  
"Espera um pouquinho, quando você pegar elas agora, você não vai poder sair de perto, elas estão dependendo de você, do seu corpo, junto do delas. Elas nasceram antes do tempo e você vai ter que ter todo o cuidado. Você já sabe como funciona."  
  
"Chama o John, eu quero ele aqui comigo."  
  
"Finn, põe a menina aqui na cama ao lado de Marguerite e vai chamar o Roxton." Finn fez o que Challenger mandou. Marguerite olhou para seu bebê, e passou a mão no rostinho dela, a menina tinha ficado quieta quando chegou perto de sua mãe.  
  
"Ela é linda George, como é a outra?" Verônica colocou o outro bebê ao lado de Marguerite.  
  
"Igualzinha a essa. Não sei como você vai fazer para diferenciar." Marguerite olhava encantada para as gêmeas.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Quando Roxton viu Finn saindo do quarto ele deu um pulo do sofá.  
  
"E aí Finn, como é que minha mulher está? E o bebê o que é?"  
  
"Marguerite tá bem, e é menina, mais eu acho que você vai te uma surpresa, vai lá ve que eu fico aqui com o Will."  
  
"Obrigado!" Roxton correu para o quarto.  
  
"Minha maninha nasceu?"  
  
"Sim, mais são duas."  
  
"Sinisto."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Roxton entrou no quarto devagar, Verônica e Challenger estavam limpando as coisas. Ele olhou direto para a cama e viu dois embrulhinhos, ao lado de Marguerite, ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso.  
  
"Entra meu velho, vai lá ver suas filhas." Ele chegou perto de Marguerite e a beijou.  
  
"São duas meu amor." Ele olhou para elas.  
  
"É estranho, eu nunca pensei que eu fosse ter gêmeos."  
  
"Elas são lindas, e idênticas. Como é que nós vamos fazer?" Ele mexia nas mãozinhas delas – "São tão pequenas."  
  
"Não sei como vai ser amor."  
  
"Elas não tem cabelo Marguerite, por que nós só temos filhos carecas?" Ela teve que rir dele.  
  
"Desculpa interromper vocês, mais eu tenho que examinar elas, depois eu deixo vocês sozinhos."  
  
"Tudo bem George."  
  
Ele examinou uma a uma e depois colocou de volta ao lado de sua mãe.  
  
"Vocês não precisão se preocupar, elas são perfeitamente normais, só temos que tomar cuidado nos primeiros meses, por serem prematuras por isso mais frágeis, no resto está tudo bem. Parabéns elas são lindas." Roxton abraçou Challenger.  
  
"Obrigado George, não sei o que seria sem você."  
  
Challenger e Verônica saíram do quarto e deixaram o casal sozinhos com os novos membros da casa da árvore.  
  
"Nós temos que escolher os nomes, e quem vai ficar com qual, eu sinceramente não vou saber diferenciar uma da outra."  
  
"Que tal eu escolher de uma e você de outra? E eu acho que vou ter o mesmo problema que você. Vai dar mais trabalho do que eu pensava, dois bebês John."  
  
"Nós vamos conseguir, meu amor. Eu já escolhi um nome, e vai ser dessa aqui." Ele passava a mão a cabecinha do bebê que tinha nascido primeiro.  
  
"Ela que nasceu primeiro John, e eu também já escolhi um nome." John olhou para ela meio intrigado.  
  
"Como é que você sabe que ela nasceu primeiro?"  
  
"Porque foi a primeira a ser posta na cama, ela estava no colo de Finn."  
  
"Oh, e qual nome você escolheu?"  
  
"Fala você primeiro..." Marguerite estava segurando a mão dele.  
  
"Danielle Roxton. O que você acha?" Ele começou a rir. E ganhou um tapão no braço.  
  
"Lord John Roxton, se você não quer deixar nossos filhos órfãos de pai, é melhor você parar agora."  
  
"Eu estava brincando, o nome que eu escolhi é Caroline, Caroline Roxton o que você acha?"  
  
"Não é nome de nenhuma mulher do seu passado, não é?"  
  
"Não meu amor, eu não conheço ninguém com esse nome."  
  
"Então está ótimo, o que eu escolhi é Sophia."  
  
"Não é nenhuma mulher do seu passado, não é. "  
  
No dia 22 de abril nasce as gêmeas Sophia e Caroline Roxton.  
  
=o) ++++ (o=  
  
William estava eufórico ele ainda não tinha visto suas irmãs.  
  
"Tia Velônica, eu quelo vê." Verônica pegou ele pela mão.  
  
"Eu vou te levar lá no quarto."  
  
Ela abriu a porta devagar para não incomodar os bebês.  
  
"Olha quem veio ver suas irmãzinhas." Verônica entrou no quarto com ele.  
  
"Oi meu amor." Marguerite olhou para ele. E ele foi chegando perto da cama devagar.  
  
"Elas são igual mamãe."  
  
"É filho, o que você acha?"  
  
"É iquisito. Qual é o nome, papai."  
  
"Ah, essa é Sophia e essa é Caroline."  
  
"Sophia e Caloline. É legal." William repetiu.  
  
"São lindos nomes Roxton, eu posso contar para os outros?" Verônica perguntou.  
  
"Pode Verônica." Roxton beijou Marguerite.  
  
"Nós vamos deixar você descansar, você quer alguma coisa?"  
  
"Me dá um pouco de água John."  
  
"Eu quelo fica com a mamãe."  
  
"Não pode Will, a mamãe vai dormir agora, depois nós voltamos, o papai vai ficar lá com você." Will deu um beijinho nas suas irmãs. - "Eu já vou trazer água pra você." E os três saíram do quarto.  
  
CONTINUA....... 


	6. Parte 6

"SURPRESAS"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar. Só o Will é meu e eu não dou ele pra ninguém, não adianta pedir.  
  
"Ai pessoal demorou, mas finalmente consegui colocar a última parte da minha fic, espero que gostem. Quero Review hein, Valeu meninas pela força que vcs tem me dado e espero que compreendam minha demora. Beijo Para Todas,  
Na boca do Rox também claro."  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
Parte 6  
  
Era de madrugada e os bebês começaram a chorar (tradução berrar). John que estava dormindo em uma cadeira perto da cama acordou na hora, seguido por Marguerite.  
  
"John, você dormiu na cadeira?" Ela não se mexeu muito, e Roxton já estava em pé ao lado dela a ajudando a sentar.  
  
"Eu tenho que cuidar de vocês, o Challenger disse que as meninas precisam do calor do nosso corpo, e você não pode cuidar das duas ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho que fazer minha parte de pai." Ele deu um bebê para ela, que começou a ficar quietinho. John pegou a outra no colo e segurou bem perto dele.  
  
"Me dá uma pena ter que dar de mamar para uma e deixar a outra esperando." Os bebês estavam bem enroladinhos num pano.  
  
"Elas são muito lindas..." John estava acalmando sua filhinha.  
  
"Eu tenho medo John, e se elas não resistirem?" John sentou ao lado dela na cama.  
  
"Que isso amor, elas são fortes, e estão saudáveis, nós só temos que cuidar bem delas." Ele ajudou ela a abrir a camisa dele que ela estava usando. Marguerite deu o peito para o bebê.  
  
"Qual é essa aí Marguerite?" Ele estava na dúvida.  
  
"Caroline..." Marguerite viu que ele fez uma cara meio estranha. – "O que foi?"  
  
"Eu me sinto um idiota por não saber diferenciar minhas filhas."  
  
"Ei, não fica assim, você tem que se acostumar meu amor."  
  
"Mas por que você consegue e eu não?"  
  
"Não sei, as mães devem ter alguma coisa especial...."  
  
"Os pais deviam ter também..." Ele olhava para Sophia.  
  
"Oh John, eu estou tão cansada, quando nós temos filhos devíamos ganhar um três dias só para dormir."  
  
"E quando vocês acordassem as crianças iriam estar mortas de fome... Desculpe não poder te ajudar amor, mas meu leite empedrou." Ele estava rindo.  
  
"Como você é descuidado!!!" Marguerite começou a rir, mas logo fez uma cara de dor.  
  
"O que foi meu anjo?" John se preocupou com ela.  
  
"Não é nada John, é "aquela" dor que eu ainda vou sentir por alguns dias...."  
  
"Depois de dois partos seus eu ainda não consegui entender como os bebês passam por um buraco tão pequeno. Chega a doer em mim quando eu começo a imaginar."  
  
"Você viu o parto do Will John, você não viu o bebê saindo?"  
  
"Na verdade...." Ele fez uma cara de vergonha – "Eu não vi, eu fiquei apavorado com todo aquele sangue e você gritando que eu acabei não vendo nada." Marguerite ajeitou o bebê.  
  
"Eu não acredito nisso, você perdeu a chance de ver seu filho nascer, e dessa vez o Challenger não deixou você ficar no quarto. Homem é tudo frouxo mesmo, é por isso que nós é que temos filhos."  
  
Eles ficaram um tempo sem falar, e de repente Marguerite deu uma mexida brusca, ela tinha cochilado e acordou no susto. Ela olhou direto para o bebê, que tinha acabado de mamar, pra ver se ela não a tinha soltado.  
  
"John, me dá a Sophia. E fica falando comigo pra eu não dormir." Seu marido fez o que ela pediu, trocou os bebês, e ficou com Caroline no colo.  
  
"O que você quer que eu fale?"  
  
"Qualquer coisa amor." Marguerite deu o outro peito para a criança.  
  
"Já te disse o quanto eu acho os dedos das crianças estranhos? Eles são muito compridos para a mãozinha deles."  
  
"Os das meninas até que não são tão compridos, mas os do Will quando ele nasceu... Você viu os olhos delas John?" Marguerite estava passando a mão na cabecinha de Sophia.  
  
"São iguais aos seus de novo.... mas dessa parte eu não reclamo porque são lindos. Eu acho que está nascendo um fiosinho de cabelo castanho nela." Ele mexia na cabecinha do bebê procurando cabelo. Marguerite foi obrigada a rir.  
  
"John, elas nasceram a algumas horas, e não querendo te decepcionar, elas não tem cabelo nenhum." Eles ouviram William chorar e chamar por sua mãe. Marguerite sentiu um aberto no coração por não poder levantar e ir até ele. – "Trás ele aqui John."  
  
"Papai já vai voltar Caroline, eu vou te soltar um pouquinho mais sua mamãe está aqui." Roxton colocou o bebê ao lado de sua mulher na cama e foi ver Will.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
William estava sentado na cama chorando, e Ned estava sentado ao lado dele com a língua pra fora. Roxton pegou ele no colo e sentou na cama, William colocou a cabeça no o peito dele e não parava de chorar.  
  
"Está tudo bem Will. O que aconteceu filho?"Roxton passava a mão nas costas dele.  
  
"Mamãe não ama mais o Will." Ele soluçava.  
  
"Claro que sua mãe te ama Will, de onde você tirou isso?"  
  
"Agola que tem dois neném ela não vai mais quele o Will." Roxton pegou o rostinho dele na mão e fez com que ele o olhasse.  
  
"Nós sempre vamos te amar William, não importa quantos bebês tenha. Sua mãe agora vai ter que cuidar um pouco mais das suas irmãs como ela cuidou de você quando era bebê, mas nunca vai te abandonar. Agora vamos limpar essas lágrimas, você quer ir lá no quarto com o papai?"  
  
"Quelo..." Will sorriu para seu pai. John levantou com ele e o cachorro ia atrás.  
  
"Fica aí Ned!!!" Roxton falou e o cachorro deitou e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Roxton entrou no quarto devagar pra não incomodar.  
  
"Oi meu amorzinho, o que aconteceu com você?" Roxton colocou ele em cima da cama. Marguerite ainda estava amamentando Sophia.  
  
"Nada, o papai disse que a mamãe ainda ama eu." Will chegou pertinho da sua irmã que estava na cama.  
  
"Eu sempre vou te amar filho não tenha duvidas disso. Você quer dormir aqui hoje?" Roxton colocou um cobertor no chão, decidiu que a cadeira não estava sendo muito boa para suas costas. Will fez um sinal positivo. Marguerite arrumou a coberta em Sophia e a colocou ao lado de Caroline, tampando as duas.  
  
"Elas palecem com eu." Will disse chegando mais perto de sua mãe para poder beija-la. Marguerite com cuidado pegou ele no colo.  
  
"Se diz comigo William, elas se parecem com você sim." John deitou na cama de lado de frente para suas filhas.  
  
"Elas se parecem com você Will. A cor de Marguerite, os olhos de Marguerite, o nariz de Marguerite..... nada do John Roxton."  
  
"Oh pobrezinho..." Marguerite esticou o braço pra encostar nele. – "Mas agora eu estou com sono e quero dormir." Will levantou e desceu da cama. John beijou suas filhas e sua mulher.  
  
"Você quer alguma coisa?" Ele a ajudou a deitar.  
  
"Não amor, boa noite ou resto de noite." Ela o beijou – "Will você vai deitar na cama com a mamãe?"  
  
"Não mamãe, papai disse que eu tenho que se cavalheilo e deixa a cama pala as mulhelhes, eu vo deita no chão."  
  
"Han, que gentil, ainda bem que seu pai te ensina coisas úteis também. Boa noite amor." Roxton arrumou o travesseiro e deitou no cobertor. William veio e se jogou em cima dele.  
  
"Papai dá espaço." Roxton bocejou e deitou de lado, Will deitou de barriga pra cima, mas antes ele abraçou seu pai e beijou dando boa noite. Logo todos estavam dormindo.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Vê eu quero dá uma olhadinha..."  
  
"Finn elas devem estar dormindo ainda, a Marguerite tem que descansar todo o tempo que ela puder, por causa dos bebês."  
  
"Mas elas são tão fofinhas eu queria pega no colo." Finn fazia gestos com as mãos. Nisso Roxton saiu do quarto com William.  
  
"Bom dia Roxton." Verônica pegou uma xícara de chá e deu para ele.  
  
"Bom dia meninas. Finn você pode ir lá, a Marguerite está acordada, eu vim justamente pegar alguma coisa para ela comer."  
  
"Então eu to indo." Finn correu pro quarto.  
  
=o) +++++++ (o=  
  
"Madge eu posso entra?"  
  
"Pode Finn." Marguerite estava trocando as meninas.  
  
"Oiii!!!" Finn chegou perto dos bebês que estavam só abrindo a boca de sono, e volta e meia abriam um pouco o olho.  
  
"Me ajuda a trocar elas?" Finn fez uma cara e colocou um pé para trás.  
  
"Eu só tava passando e... e agora eu já to indo." Marguerite terminou de trocar Sophia e pegou Caroline.  
  
"Você pode ficar Finn, se não quer me ajudar é só dizer."  
  
"E que Magde se eu quisesse troca coco de criança eu tinha um filho, sabia que o Liten que casa comigo?" Ela apontou para ela mesma.  
  
"E você vai casar com ele?"  
  
"Ta doida? É claro que não, você acha mesmo que eu vou me amarrar com alguém, tenho muito tempo ainda."  
  
"Nessa parte eu concordo com você, você está muito nova ainda, mais eu acho que ele não entende isso Finn, a cultura dele é diferente."  
  
"Mas o que eu posso faze? Azar o dele." Marguerite trocou Caroline e deu um beijinho na testa dela.  
  
"Coitado Finn ele gosta de você."  
  
"Eu sei Madge, mas se ele continuar com esse papo eu vo te que termina." Finn pegou um bebê no colo.  
  
"Você lavou a mão Finn?"  
  
"Lavei ta bom, que vê?"  
  
"Não Finn. Tudo bem. Cadê o John? Está demorando muito."  
  
"Ele disse que ia pega comida pra você. Qual é essa Madge?"  
  
"Já cansei de escutar isso, não completou um dia ainda do nascimento delas e já me perguntaram umas mil vezes.... Está é Sophia."  
  
"O que eu posso faze se elas são iguais? São tão pequenas dá até medo de segura." Finn colocou Sophia de volta na cama – "Eu já to saindo fora. Tchau So, Tchau Carol." Finn se levantou da cama onde ela tinha sentado.  
  
"Finn e seus apelidos. Você chama o John pra mim...e a Verônica também..."  
  
"Tá." Finn saiu do quarto e Marguerite se encostou na cabeceira da cama.  
  
=o) +++++ (o=  
  
"Marguerite, acorda eu trouxe comida para você." John passava a mão no rosto dela.  
  
"Você demorou amor, é que eu estou querendo tomar banho você me ajuda?"  
  
"Sim, e pra que você quer a Verônica?"  
  
"Eu quero que ela cuide das crianças enquanto eu tomo banho. Por que você demorou tanto?"  
  
"Por causa dessa estória de você ter que tomar leite, a fonte mais próxima está lá embaixo comendo capim." Ele colocou a comida na frente dela.  
  
"Huuumm, que banquete." Ela pegou algumas frutas. Roxton ficou olhando para ela.  
  
"Marguerite posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Ele falou serio, Marguerite olhou para ele meio desconfiada.  
  
"Quantas você quiser."  
  
"Você...você é feliz comigo? Quer dizer, eu nunca me perdoaria se estivesse fazendo você infeliz, eu tenho que saber, você não tinha planos de ter filhos e nem de casar de novo, você agora quase que virou uma dona de casa, coisa que você nunca faria antes e...." Ele falava bem rápido.  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser tão feliz, eu amo você John, e os nossos filhos foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. Eu descobri o quanto eu era vazia. Se agora eu faço o que eu não faria antes, é por você e por nossos bebês." Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele – "Não sei o que seria de mim sem você amor, espero que você nunca mude o que sente por mim." Ele a abraçou.  
  
"Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, nunca. Eu me sinto bem mais aliviado por saber que você não odeia esse tipo de vida."  
  
"Isso não quer dizer que eu não odeie esse platô." Ele a soltou.  
  
"Essa é a única parte que eu tenho certeza." Ele a beijou – "Termina de comer, para eu te ajudar a tomar banho."  
  
"Eu tenho que tomar esse leite mesmo, não pode ser café?"  
  
"Não começa esse papo de novo, você não pode tomar muito café, e o leite vai ser ótimo para você."  
  
"Tudo bem mãe." Ele riu, ela sempre fazia essas coisas.  
  
"Eu vou ver o William ele está com a Finn e você já sabe não é? Já volto, o Challenger quer dar uma olhada nas meninas eu vou dizer para ele que pode vir, enquanto você toma banho."  
  
"Tudo bem, mas não demora porque eu já estou terminando."  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
"George... Onde a Finn levou o Will?" Roxton perguntou quando chegou na sala.  
  
"Ela o levou lá embaixo." Challenger estava com um livro na mão. Roxton foi para a sacada pra ver o que eles estavam fazendo – "Como estão suas meninas?"  
  
"Estão bem Challenger..." Ele não tirava o olho de William que estava jogando bola com a Finn, ele chutava a bola e o cachorro corria atrás para tentar pegar. – "Você pode ir vê-las agora, eu vou ajudar a Marguerite a tomar banho."  
  
"Eu vou com você Challenger." Verônica veio da cozinha.  
  
"FINN CUIDA DELE!!!" Roxton gritou lá de cima, deu mais uma olhadinha, e seguiu Challenger e Verônica para o quarto.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
"Bom dia Marguerite. Como você está se sentindo?" Challenger perguntou para ela.  
  
"Estou bem George... você vai olhar minhas filhas?"  
  
"Você pode ir tomar seu banho, eu e a Verônica vamos cuidar delas até você voltar." Challenger pegou um bebê no colo. – "Vamos ver como você está se saindo." Marguerite sorriu para ele.  
  
"Obrigada George, John me ajuda a levantar."  
  
"Você não quer que eu te leve no colo?"  
  
"Não precisa amor, eu vou andando." Ele pegou ela pelo braço. – "Cuidem bem das minhas garotas." Marguerite andava devagar.  
  
"Não se preocupe." Verônica pegou o outro bebê.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
Roxton ligou o chuveiro, enquanto Marguerite tirava a blusa.  
  
"John onde está o Will?"  
  
"Lá embaixo com a Finn, vê se a água está boa." Marguerite colocou a mão embaixo da água.  
  
"Está ótima. Eu estou doida para tomar esse banho pra ver se eu consigo relaxar um pouco."  
  
"Então entra." John pegou ela pela mão e ficou segurando, ajudando ela a entrar de baixo do chuveiro.  
  
"Hummm.... que gostoso. Como eu estava querendo isso."  
  
"Pega o sabonete." Ele deu o sabonete para ela. – "Não esquece que não pode demorar."  
  
"Então me ajuda, você pode se mexer bem melhor do que eu.... além do mais eu tenho que tomar um banho bem tomado, depois de ontem só com aquele paninho." Ela devolveu o sabonete pra ele.  
  
"Tudo que você quiser minha rainha." John foi passando o sabonete em todas as partes do corpo dela, quando chegou nas pernas Marguerite viu um sorrisinho no rosto dele.  
  
"John, no que é que você está pensando...."  
  
"Nada amor...." Ele levantou para olha-la. – "Posso te dar um beijo?''  
  
"Se for só beijo, pode. Você sabe que agora está de castigo por alguns dias, é o preço a se pagar por ter filhos."  
  
"Só não sei se o meu amigo vai entender." Ele ainda estava limpando ela.  
  
"O nosso amigo tem que entender."  
  
"'Nosso amigo'? De onde a senhora conhece ele?"  
  
"Um cara uma vez me apresentou a ele, e nós nos tornamos ótimos amigos."  
  
"E esse cara é legal?"  
  
"Muito legal." Os dois começaram a rir das bobagens que falavam.  
  
"Agora posso te dar o beijo?"  
  
"Pode..." Roxton começou a beija-la.  
  
"OI MAMÃE!!!!!" William pulou na porta do banheiro. Roxton e Marguerite deram um pulo.  
  
"Que susto William!!! Você quase matou a mamãe do coração."  
  
"Mamãe ta muito estessada."  
  
"Vem meu amor... vem se secar." Ele desligou o chuveiro, e enrolou uma toalha envolta dela.  
  
"Por falar em banho, senhor William, você tomou banho ontem?" Marguerite estava se secando.  
  
"Mas é clalo mamãe, a tia Velônica me ajudo, eu tenho que fica cheiloso igual ao papai."  
  
"Você faz tudo o que o seu pai faz." William sorriu. – "Ai e esse sorriso." John sorriu para ela também.  
  
"Que sorriso amor?"  
  
"Esse que vocês dois tem igualzinho, desse jeito eu não consigo brigar com nenhum dos dois."  
  
"E quem disse que você tem que brigar conosco? Você só precisa beijar, abraçar, fazer carinho... Não é filho?"  
  
"É papai...."  
  
"Vocês sempre compactuando contra mim. Me da a camisa John." Roxton a ajudou. – "Deixa eu ver suas unhas William."  
  
"Mamá tá pentelha hoje."  
  
"Olha o jeito que fala comigo garoto, daqui sua mão." Marguerite pegou a mão dele.  
  
"Deculpa mamãe, eu amo você."  
  
"Mas que horrível essa unha, por isso que eu não poço deixar você nos cuidados da Verônica. Vem comigo que eu vou cortar." Roxton fez uma careta atrás dela. – "E você John Roxton para com isso se não você vai fazer companhia para o William no quarto dele."  
  
"Mas eu não fiz nada." Ele ria.  
  
"Não se faça de bobo, você sempre estragando nosso filho."  
  
"Ihh filho, é melhor obedecer sua mãe porque ela tem olhos nas costas. E as pessoas com olhos nas costas são muito perigosas." William colocou a mão na boca e deu umas risadinhas, ele ficava tão bonitinho rindo que a Marguerite não agüentou e riu também.  
  
"Eu não posso com vocês dois, vamos John?" Roxton pegou ela pelo braço e os dois foram andando na mais santa paciência.  
  
=o) ++++++ (o=  
  
William e seus pais entraram no quarto e só Verônica estava lá com as meninas. Marguerite se sentou na cama.  
  
"Como as minhas filhinhas se comportaram?" Ela deu um beijo em cada uma – "Não deram trabalho para a Tia Verônica não é?"  
  
"Elas são muito fofinhas Marguerite... Você não quer dá uma delas pra mim?"  
  
"Desculpe Verônica mais elas fazem um par inseparável. O quê o George falou delas, elas estão bem?"  
  
"Elas estão ótimas. Está tudo normal. Ele estava era bravo com ele mesmo por não saber que eram duas."  
  
"Challenger sempre se martirizando, ele não teve experiências antes do platô com gestações e partos, a culpa não é dele." Roxton pegou Will no colo.  
  
"Eu fico bem mais aliviada em saber que elas estão bem."  
  
"Agora eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, a Finn está querendo alguma coisa comigo e eu vou lá ver o que é."  
  
"Verônica se prepara que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Liten." Marguerite a avisou.  
  
"Então eu já sei o que é. Fiquem bem." Ela saiu do quarto.  
  
"Agora senhor William, vamos cortar essa unha, John pega a tesoura para mim."  
  
"Corta a minha também?"  
  
"Corto." Ele deu a tesoura para ela. Ela pegou a mão de William e começou a cortar.  
  
"Cuidado pa não cota meu dedinho mãe."  
  
"Eu tinha que cortar é a sua linguinha." Marguerite pegou a outra mão dele.  
  
"Marguerite eu tenho uma coisa para dar pra você."  
  
"O que é John?" Ela terminou de cortar as unhas de sei filho.  
  
"Depois você vai ver."  
  
"Senta aqui do meu lado John." Ele sentou ao lado dela – "Me dá a sua mão."  
  
"Cuidado pa não cota meu dedinho." John imitou Will.  
  
"Mamãe eu to indo binca com o Ned."  
  
"Só aqui em cima."  
  
"Ta bom, Auf wiedersen." Ele saiu correndo.  
  
"O que você tem para me dar?"  
  
"Termina de cortar a minha unha que eu te dou." Marguerite deu uma olhadinha nos bebês ao lado dela.  
  
"Você gostou de ter gêmeas John?" Ela ainda estava cortando a unha dele.  
  
"Eu adorei, não vou gostar muito é do trabalho que eu vou ter, elas são lindas, se fosse só uma, mas duas, ainda com esses olhos, esse narisinho... elas vão ser iguais a você amor."  
  
"Modéstia a parte, elas são lindas mesmo.'' Marguerite soltou as mãos dele. – "Cadê meu presente?"  
  
"Mas que ansiosa." Ele colocou a mão no bolso – "Você sabe aquela pulseira de prata que eu te dei quando o William nasceu?"  
  
"Essa aqui que eu não tiro por nada no mundo?" Ela encostou na pulseira no braço dela.  
  
"Essa mesmo, que tem um pingente de estrela com as iniciais dele W.R.. Eu achei que essa estrelinha estava muito sozinha então..." Ele tirou do bolso mais duas estrelinhas – "Aqui tem mais duas, uma para Sophia e outra para Caroline." Ele tirou a pulseira do braço dela e prendeu os pingentes.  
  
"São lindas amor, obrigada.'' Ela o abraçou. - "Você é sempre tão romântico." Ela deu beijo nele.  
  
"São para lembrar as estrelinhas da nossa vida." Ele colocou a pulseira no braço dela.  
  
"S.R. e C.R." Ela leu. – "É uma das jóias mais importantes que eu tenho."  
  
"Mais que o medalhão dos seus pais?"  
  
"Está um pouquinho acima, eu não sei quem eles são John, meus filhos estão aqui comigo, e saíram de mim, eu nunca pretendo abandoná-los. São as únicas pessoas que eu sei que são minhas de verdade, embora eu saiba que um dia eles vão me abandonar, só espero que o pai deles nunca me deixe."  
  
"Já pensou eu e você velhinhos, você brigando comigo..."  
  
"E você ainda querendo me agarrar o tempo todo." Roxton beijou o pescoço dela.  
  
"E essa não é a parte melhor? Tem mais um presente... Já era pra mim ter te dado antes, mas depois que você me disse que a fabrica de filhos fechou definitivamente, resolvi dar. O Challenger me ajudou a fazer isso a algum tempo." Ele levantou e foi até uma caixa que tinha em cima da cômoda. – "Não é pra competir com o do seus pais então é de ouro branco." Ele deu um medalhão para ela com um pingente de coração. Os olhos de Marguerite se encheram de lágrimas.  
  
"Eu mereço tudo isso?" Ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
  
"Merece muito mais meu amor, abre." Marguerite abriu.  
  
"Para Marguerite, o amor de minha vida, sempre te amarei, John." As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela.  
  
"Você gostou? Está chorando de tristeza ou alegria?"  
  
"É lindo John, Eu te amo, te amo..." Ela beijava ele.  
  
"Pena que não vai poder fazer amor comigo em agradecimento." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Você deveria ter sido mais esperto, e ter esperado a abstinência passar..." Os dois riram. – "Obrigada. Você é muito lindo sabia?"  
  
"É o que dizem..." Sophia começou a chorar e Caroline a seguiu.  
  
"Lá vamos nós de novo."  
  
FIMMMM............... não é FINNNNNN hein é FIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
